Home
by Ging3rSnap5
Summary: When Mikey comes home with a sick girl in his arms, the guys seem fine with letting her stay. Everyone, except Raph. Will the two of them end each other or will a friendship flourish, possibly evolving into something more? Raph/OC. NOT beastiality. 2014 TMNT movie.
1. Chapter 1

All right, let me know if this story is worth continuing.

* * *

Chapter 1

I'm always angry. Ever since I could remember, I've always been angry. Angry at everything and everyone. It's got me into trouble in the past and I fear the future don't look so good either. Shell, I used to be so angry with my brother for being picked leader over me. But I've come to understand that he wasn't _picked_; he was always leader. Meh, it's a crappy job anyway, right? All sorts of responsibilities and stuff. Leo's good with that kind of jazz. I might not have been the best candidate. Like I said I get a little hot headed sometimes. I can be a little scary. Intimidating. I know, trust me. Mikey has told me a thousand times how scary I look when I'm mad. Which is all the time apparently. Brothers can be such a pain.

Leo and his permanent know-it-all stamp on his forehead. After all this time he still thinks he's stronger than me. Don't get me wrong; dear sweet Fearless can be the leader if he wants. But we all know I'm the stronger fighter.

Donnie is probably the most normal but then again, when I hear him speak about some new project he's working on, all those extra long words he likes to use; immediate headache.

And Mikey. Mikey's a little punk with a big mouth. His dreams include becoming hotdog eating champion and professional video game player. Not the brightest crayon in the box for sure. He's no Donnie. But his heart is always in the right place and he's not as reckless as what he once was. So then… what the shell is he holding in his arms right now?

"Put it back!" I've now yelled for the fourth time. To my left I hear Don speaking in his fast-paced voice; probably going through all the possible outcomes of this particular scenario. His gibberish was beginning to kick me in the brain. On the other side I can see Leo pacing back and forth. After a second of pondering he stopped and just stared at Mikey.

Here we go. Leo's gonna lay it down with some wise leadership speech. My brother opened his mouth then shut it abruptly.

_Come on._ I practically growled.

"Mikey," he paused. _Come on Fearless, don't got all day. _

"What the shell?" he shrugged, looking all defeated and not very leader-like.

_Nope. Didn't expect that._ Leo's hands flew into the air then slumped back down, looking exhausted. I almost grinned. It was the same look of exhaustion he used to get when Mike would bring random animals back to our home. Only this was no animal.

"Trust me guys," Our little brother looked at all of us, begging for understanding.

"I had no choice." A nervous smile plastered on his face.

Very unsatisfied with the answer given I marched up to my brother and pulled the extra large trench coat we use for going to the surface out of the way to reveal a face; a human face. A girl. A girl cradled lightly yet for some reason protectively in Mikey's arms.

"Put it back!" I pointed at the girl and growled at my brother.

"I was gonna. But she was sick and freezing so I brought her to a hospital. But there were so many people I couldn't get near it. I thought about leaving her cause I knew this was a bad idea and you guys would all start yelling at me if I brought a girl home." He paused and chuckled to himself. "Brought a girl home. I'm the first to bring a girl ho–"

"Mikey." Leo urged.

"Yeah, and if you didn't notice, we are yelling at you!" I yelled, my frustration growing. I mean, what is this shellbrain thinking? This is a human girl! We don't interact with humans, let alone invite them into our home.

Leo shot me a look before turning his attention back to Mikey who was holding the girl more firmly to his plastron.

"Chill guys. Believe me. I just stumbled upon her. She wasn't moving and she was freezing to death. Should I have left her to become an ice babesicle?"

"No."

"Yes." The word escaped my lips before I could think. Wonderful, another glare from Fearless.

"I'm sorry, dudes. I couldn't leave someone to die. We're supposed to be heroes. So, can I keep it?" Mikey pleaded with his eyes. Oh no, that was not going to work this time. I checked on Leo and Donnie to make sure they were with me. Donnie rubbed his chin and I could practically see his mind start to waver from getting the human outta here to diagnosing her health. Ugh, shell. At least Fearless will be with me on this one.

"Leo," I began, only to stop at the look my other brother wore. I know this look. He was breaking. Before my eyes I can see his thoughts change from family safety to concern for the human girl.

"Leo, you can't be ser – are you guys kidding me?" I couldn't believe it. Did they even think this through? I stared at Leo. Can't he see how stupid this is?

Without so much as a single glance my way he motioned for Mikey to follow him. From the direction we were going, Leo's room seemed to be the place they were headed. He's actually serious about this?

"Set her down on my bed." he said calmly. Almost as once as she was on the cot Donnie was hovering over her, checking her vitals or whatever he does. Mikey was watching his brother with interest. I took this moment to convince Leo of his bad decision.

"Leo, you can't be serious. What's Splinter going to say?" I tried.

"Splinter isn't here to make that decision. And we don't have a week to wait." He shook his head and gnawed at his lip.

Man, I never thought I'd say this, but I wish Splinter were here to kick some sense into our Leader here. What was the rat doing? Oh right, meditation. Ugh, I remember how long Leo was away for his meditation. Suddenly a month didn't sound to bad. My mind drifted from Splinter back to Leo.

His face frowned in confusion and I could see his brain going to work. In a short second his face changed from confusion to final decision.

"We can't let her die." he said sternly.

"I'm not to sure she'll even make the night." We heard Donnie's voice from beside the cot. A small whimper from Mikey struck me in the gut. I didn't like having my little brother sad, but this was insane and dangerous.

"You're going to let a human stay not knowing whether she'll survive the night?" I was angry now. Well, more angry than usual.

"Raph, this isn't your decision." Leo frowned and watched me closely.

"Right, this is yours." I clenched my teeth. Leo rubbed his eyes knowing full well exactly where this was going.

"Cause you're the leader." I growled. Why was he making such a stupid mistake? I would never put my family in such danger. I bit my lip. Yeah, I make mistakes but this was ridiculous. A leader is supposed to keep his family safe._ This_, I glanced at the human on the cot. Beside, Mikey was getting all jumpy and I could see his eagerness. _This_ was not safe.

I looked up to Leo once again and felt the burn in my throat: the usual burn I got when I was about to say some really terrible things. Before they had the chance to well up and spill over, I clamped my mouth shut and ground my teeth together. _No_, I closed my eyes; I am not going to lose it. I tried calming my breathing and slowing my heart rate. My training has been proving quite useful lately.

My anger is my biggest fault. In the past it has been the cause of much pain for my brothers, Splinter, and myself. I hurt people. I don't want to hurt the people I love anymore.

Finally feeling my heart beat slow, I sighed angrily. _Fine._

"Whatever." I mumbled under my breath before marching my way out of Leo's room.

* * *

Very soon I found myself in the training dojo. My feet automatically took me to the punching bag. With one swift swing of my arm, the still bag was now rocking back and forth. The impact felt familiar and the sensation, calming. This is what I do. I hit things when I'm mad.

The memories of beating my brothers crawled back into my mind. Mikey sure had a way of making me angry but Leo… Leo was always a whole new level of frustration. We used to fight all the time. Now, just most of the time. But it's getting better, we haven't fought in two months and I was proud of that.

But today… I grit my teeth. What is he thinking? If she survives the night and gets better, what? Are we going to shake our finger and say…

"So don't go tellin' no one, kay?" I murmured. And of course, like planned, she won't tell anyone about us. Our existence will be kept secret. Then end. Happily ever after. I raised my arm and rubbed the back of my head. _This is insane._ I ceased my punching and thought.

If she doesn't make it through the night then we won't have that problem would we? Shell, I'm horrible. True. But still, it would mean my family would be safe. The plan was already forming in my head. I know what will happen already. Leo will tell us that we should all take turns watching the human throughout the night. I will not disappoint. And then the tragedy and my shock of realizing she's not breathing will leave me frantic. I'll yell for Donnie and he'll be too late. Bada bing bada boom. Unfortunate. We're home free. Safe and sound.

It was a horrible plan. I almost winced at the shear brutality of it. If they ever found out… I shuddered. _They would hate me._

I hesitated.

"For my family."

* * *

I was right. Leo was always too easy to read. Always for justice and good: thinking of people. But what about our family? I guess today I'm going to have to be that person.

"Hey." Mikey yawned and waved me into the room. I brushed through the door just as Mikey stood from where he sat and stretched. _What a wimp._ It was only a few hours and he was already tired. I felt the corners of my mouth begin to turn up, but before they could make out a definite smirk, I stopped and drew them down into my usual frown.

"Okay dude, her fever is still running high. Keep her warm with the blankets cause," he was interrupted by a shiver that crawled all the way up his spine.

"Ugh, it's freezing down here." His teeth chattered.

I grunted. His eyes went from me to the girl on the bed. I rolled my eyes. _He's gonna kill me if he finds out._

"Thanks bro."

I stopped and peered at my younger brother. He smiled kindly and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I know you don't agree and stuff. But it's the right thing to do. So yeah." he was drawling off. He looked really tired and his grateful face was beginning to make me upset.

"Yeah, whatever. Just go to bed." I mumbled. Mikey nodded and patted my shoulder once more before letting his arm fall to his side as he swayed out of the room and down the hall to his.

When I couldn't hear the sound of his footsteps any longer I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. _What the matter with me?_ I sighed and sat down beside the cot. Finally, for the first time I decided to look at the human.

Yep, it was a girl, and small by the looks of it. Well, almost everything is small compared to being a 7-foot tall turtle. Her hair was a dark brown, I think. The lighting in the room wasn't exactly the best. Her skin was pale: probably due to the fever. Her cheeks were slightly pink which probably wasn't a good sign and she had beads of sweat on her forehead. All in all, yikes. Mikey didn't say anything about sweating. I groaned. I don't know the first thing about taking care of a human.

I closed my eyes and pursed my lips. Right, I wasn't planning on taking care of her. At least not that way. I looked back down at the girl and ground my teeth together. So maybe this wasn't the best plan. Oh well, that was obvious. But I'm starting to think I can't exactly go through with it. I noticed her difficult breaths and rubbed my hands together. She looks half dead already. I probably don't even need to do anything. And just like that my plan changed. I won't do anything. If I just turn a blind eye I bet she'll probably just die on her own.

I nodded to myself and decided I'd get some sleep while I wait for her to die. I cringed. Wow, that sounds a whole lot worse than what I thought it would.

Lifting myself with my arms I leaned my shell against the wall adjacent to the cot. _This could take awhile_, I yawned. A finale glance to my left let me see the girl and her shallow breaths. Then without a sound I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

_Or maybe not._

* * *

I awoke with a start and surveyed the room in little over a second, expecting danger. When I saw the room was empty I lowered my fists and rubbed my tired eyes. All of a sudden another high pitch noise sounded in the room. My eyes darted to my left and down at the cot where I could see the girl draw in air sharply and quickly. Each breath was low gasp. Her hair was sticking to her neck and I could see the sheen of sweat on her skin.

I groaned and rubbed my face with both my hands. _No one told me dying would be so loud. _I opened my eyes and frowned at the girl beside me.

"Would you keep it down?" I asked beseechingly knowing full well my request wouldn't be answered.

Another wheeze told me this wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Begrudgingly, I moved to face her and crossed my legs at the side of the cot. Leaning forward, I was practically towering over her. Shell, why are humans so tiny?

Curious, I lifted my hand and rested it on her forehead. Within a second of contact I snatched my hand away. She was on fire. I frowned as I clung to my hand, now lightly covered in her sweat. Gross.

I shut my eyes and ground my teeth together: seriously, that was becoming a bad habit. When I opened them again I felt completely exhausted. _What the shell is wrong with me?_

My hands were now automatic. I felt her forehead again and winced. She was really hot. Looking around the room I found a cloth in a bowl of water. Obviously used by the others to make sure she would stay cool.

I grabbed for the cloth and dampened it with the cool water. I shivered. Mikey was right, it was freezing down here. It always was during winter. The ground would freeze, making our home practically an underground fridge.

I dabbed the cloth on her forehead and down the sides of her face. Her neck was sweaty as well so I began to move the cloth lower, down her neck and to her chest.

_Uh_. I hesitated, cloth still pressed to her chest. _Yeah, no._ I moved towards the forehead again and then when the heat she gave off warmed the cloth, I dipped it into the cool bowl of water and repeated the process.

* * *

I wrapped the extra blanket around myself and rested against the wall. Sheesh, this girl is a pain and she's not even awake! Her breathing had ultimately settled down to a calm inhale and exhale. Along with the fever dropping so did the temperature in the room. Being so occupied with keeping the girl alive had been difficult to say the least.

You see, if any of us had an injury or sprang, we know exactly what to do. We know how to treat mutant turtles: that's what we've grown up with. Big, green, three fingered hands working with big green, well… turtles! But this…

I let my head roll to the left. One of her tiny hands curled into her hair, and the other, neatly tucked into the blankets. Her head was practically the size of my fist.

Yeah. Not used to such fragility.

My muscles tightened before I heard him speak.

"Raph." Leo's voice was calm. I didn't look up. Was it really his turn already? How long had I been taking care of her?

"Her fever is going down." I answered before he could annoy me with any questions. I stood and walked over to the door that held my brother's weight. I stopped in front of him, waiting for him to move. Leaning against the door he sighed and shifted into his room. His eyes were instantly on the girl. I could virtually see the checklist go off in his head. Number one: Is the girl alive? Check.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. Thank goodness that was over.

"Raph." Leo's voice came out into the hall.

"As you can see, Leo, no, I didn't kill her." I pivoted on one foot to face him.

"I knew you wouldn't." he said almost annoyed. Yeah, my attitude has that effect on people: on Leo, Donnie, Sometimes Mikey, and even Master Splinter. Yup, I'm a real piece of work, I am. My body turned on its own, beckoning an actual bed. I understand why Mikey was so tired. That had been ridiculously tortuous. It was like she was trying to keep me guessing. Am I gonna die on you, or not? Yes I am. Nope. Just kidding, I'm still alive, but barely. Shell, it was like a freaking roller coaster with random bolts missing.

"Thanks." My brother's voice cut through my thoughts. For a second I was speechless. It was at these times where I really don't know what to say. His surprise words of gratitude, ugh, I'm just not used to it sometimes. I haven't always done things that deserved gratitude. Like I said, I'm working on it.

"Yeah." I rarely whispered before rounding the corner, making my way down the hall to my room. I let my hand graze the cold stonewalls. As the cold began to numb my fingers I drew them into the warmth of my palm.

My room was third furthest down the hall and with the light turned off; the darkness easily swallowed me whole, making the hall and me pretty much invisible. But this place was drilled into my brain. I knew every nook and cranny. It was very easy to get oneself lost in our home if one wasn't acquainted. There wasn't a single place that my brother's and me didn't know about. Everything about down here was so familiar and welcoming. It had become our home. And with the help of Donnie's many tweaks to the system, I gotta say, It's a pretty darn nice sewer. I still rejoice in the day where Donnie had found a way to ventilate the smell. Boy was that a blessed day. Fourteen-year-old Donnie: what a genius. And now, shell, it was hard to keep a conversation going without feeling dumber than a turtle.

Turning to the right I felt my right arm brush against the doorframe as I entered my dark room. The candle that I had lit before getting some rest had long since burned out. A yawn escaped my lips as I finally reached my bed. I smirked when I felt the familiar cushion of my kind queen sized bed.

"What use is a queen size bed?" I mocked Leo in the darkness of my own room. Falling back, my head hit the pillow and I sprawled out, stretching each and every limb. It was 7foot turtle heaven. _That's why._

It wasn't that much long after that I felt the fatigue the previous hours had since affected me. The last thing I remembered before shutting my eyes was absolutely nothing. Silence and darkness welcomed me.

* * *

When I woke I could smell one of Mikey's food creations. I groaned and shifted slightly in my bed. I had completely forgot that we ran out of pizza yesterday. My disappointment soon turned to anger. Anger, cause it was Mikey's turn to get the pizza yesterday night. And what did he bring instead? My eyes shot open.

It was hardly five seconds until I was at the door to Leo's room. It had seemed like a dream. I'd almost forgotten it was completely real. But maybe, just maybe it was a dream.

Carefully and putting all my years of training to the test I opened the door, praying the creak it usually made would for once not make a single sound. To my luck, there was only silence. On the other hand… it wasn't a dream. The girl slept peacefully on Leo's bed. She looked about a thousand times better than what she did yesterday. But… why was she in Leo's room alone? Isn't anyone going to watch her?

"Ugh, shell." I mumbled before closing the door.

The scent grew stronger as I mad my wall out of the hallway and into the center of the lair. I could see Donnie working on one of his new gadgets, sparks flying. Leo was sitting on the ground, legs crossed, eyes closed. Every morning.

And then there was Mikey. From the tone and rhythm in his step, even from behind I could tell he was completely engrossed in whatever music was playing from his Ipod. Now, seated at the table already pre-set with plates and silverware, I could hear the hum the music exuded from the headphones.

I looked down at the pan in Mikey's hands and sighed. Yup, eggs. My stomach growled and my frustration returned. I was hungry and I needed food now. My eyes moved from Mikey's dancing figure to the fork an inch from my hand.

Mikey raised his jazz hand and I automatically flung the fork across the room.

"Ah!" Mikey screamed and looked at the fork sticking out of the back of his hand. His eyes widened with shock when he caught my eye. He gesturing to his hand then back at me, all while letting out little squawks.

"Bu…wha…I was…but you…my ha…agh!" he yapped. In a swift motion I was over the table and right beside my brother. His eyes grew and before he could catch me, I yanked the fork out of his hand and placed it in the sink.

Ripping off his headphones, Mikey raised a finger and took a great gulp of breath. Before he could let out any air for the long never ending complaining he was about to do I smacked my hand over his mouth and glared. Swallowing the air Mikey turned and continued to make the food. That boy was getting smarter.

"Raph." Leo warned as he sat next to me. I couldn't help but smirk at the lack of enthusiasm in his voice. He shook his head then threw his attention to Mikey.

"Mikey." he enquired. I released my grip on his face.

Mikey licked his lips and raised his hand waving off Leo's certain concern for him.

"Don't worry bro, I'm fine. There's nothing Mikey can't handle. Even a big ol' meanie like Ra-"

"I meant the food, Mikey."

"Oh." He chuckled. "Almost done."

Five seconds later he whirled around and placed four bowls of eggs and ketchup on the table. Yeah, wasn't exactly a five star meal.

"Bon appetite." Mikey smiled and sat down just as Donnie found his spot around the table.

"Check out my egg-splosive egg-speriment" Mikey smiled happily.

"They're just eggs." Leo pointed at the bowl in front of him.

"Eggs-actly."

"We need to go out to the surface for more food." Donnie noted before eating his breakfast.

"Egg-cellent idea."

"Enough with the egg puns!" I cut through their conversation, slamming my fist on the table. Mikey frowned and shuffled in his seat.

"You guys are poaching all my best yokes."

"Mikey." I warned.

"Raph, calm down." Leo sighed and dropped his fork into the eggs and ate a bite. I rolled my eyes before I looked down at my now cooling eggs. Oh man, we need to get more food. I can't live like this.

"We need more food." I mumbled my thoughts out loud.

"Time for an eggs-cavation to the sunny side up."

"Enough!"

"You want un oeuf?"

"Mikey!" I lunged forward, knocking over his bowl of eggs. Just before my hands could reach his neck something hard wedged itself into one of the nooks in my plastron and threw me back into my chair. Donnie raised his staff and secured it back into place, on the back of his carapace. I felt the growl rumble deep within my chest.

"Raph!" Leo yelled to get my attention. His tone held the same level of exhaustion as it did back when we used to fight. I gritted my teeth and seated myself back down, glaring at my little brother who was now staring longingly at the scattered eggs on the table.

"That settles it," Leo pushed the empty bowl away and stood from his seat.

"Mikey and I are going to the top to get more food. Donnie and Ra…"

"I would equally delight in an excursion to the top in order to acquire the optimal partition for the new study I have recently commenced."

"Wha…" Mikey drooled.

"I'm going with you." Donnie deadpanned.

Before my head had time to recuperate from whatever language spewed from my brother's mouth, a new realization hit me.

"I have to stay with the human?" I almost whined.

"Her vitals are stable and the fever has recessed to nothing. She should be awake in a day or so." Donnie noted, his bowl empty. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Mikey's hand inching forward waiting to attack my remaining eggs.

"So now I'm a babysitter. Great." I rolled my head and raised my arms sarcastically. Sarcasm was truly one of my best skills. Seriously. Anytime. Anywhere. I'm always ready for some sarcasm.

Mikey's hand rose from the table ready to pounce for the kill.

"No. Well, yes. I trust her in your care." Leo gestured.

I raised my fork vertical just as Mikey's hand slammed down on my bowl. A yelp told me that my weapon hit its target.

"Ah!" Mikey screamed raising his hand to gawk at the fork now sticking out of his palm. Another shriek and he was running around the lair waving his arm around like a chicken. I chuckled to myself before turning to face my older brother. His half massed eyes declared how unamused he was.

"Yeah. Maybe not the wisest of choices." Donnie grinned before walking towards the exit.

"Ow!" Mikey's voice carried over the lair.

"We'll be back in a few hours. Try not to break anything," He paused, "or the girl."

"She's just a sick and sweaty human!" I shouted at Leo who marched to the exit followed closely by Mikey who was rubbing his hand.

"Wow bro, way to sweet talk the lady. No wonder we don't get any chicks down here." Mikey smiled, proud at his last egg pun of the morning: for my ears at least. I reached over and grabbed Donnie's fork. With a flick of the wrist I heard the whisk of air before it met its target.

"Ah! Hey!"

* * *

I breathed heavily while tightly clutching my Sais. It had been a couple hours and working out had been an excellent pass time. The heat my body gave off was not uncomfortable but soothing. The cool air of the lair had been slowing my reflexes. It was nice getting all worked up and blood boiling. Sure it was no spar with Leo but it had to do.

I swallowed, feeling the burn in my throat. I ran my tongue over my dry lips and began for the door. Walking down the halls and through a couple passageways, I passed our rooms. Just passing Mikey's I saw the hundreds upon hundreds of comics scattered everywhere. Yup, looked the same since the day we got here. Donnie's room had a desk with some papers on it with the odd doo-daa on the side. Other than that his room was mostly boring.

I stole a quick glance in Leo's room before continuing down the hall. Ugh, yeah, probably the most boring out of all our rooms. He had no style what so ever. Always clean and tidy, though his bed was a bit of a mess. Why he hadn't made it was beyond m…

I stopped dead in my tracks. At once all of my senses heightened as I listened for anything and everything. I could hear the scurry of mice in the walls and the _plip-plop_ water from roof made when it hit the stone floor. I could hear the_ tink_ of a glass being set on the metal table.

My eyes narrowed. I was extremely quick on my feet rounding the corners till I found myself at the entrance to the huge center of the lair. I saw the T.V. and couches empty and ran my eyes around to the other side where the kitchen was. My eyes widened.

The human was in our kitchen! And she was drinking from one of our glasses. With a great and pleasing sigh she set the glass on the table and wiped her mouth. She must have been as thirsty as I was now.

Her eyes were sleepy as she looked around the lair. She looked more curious than anything. Getting up from the chair she walked to the sink and ran the water. I could see one hand reach for the soap bottle. She was washing her glass?

I frowned. Nobody filled me in on what to do if she woke up!

A sound from the kitchen alerted me and brought me from my inner turmoil. My eyes followed the girl as she walked around the table and to the couch where the T.V. was. The shadows concealed me easily even though I was completely visible.

Her arms were wrapped around her body as she made it to the couch. She smiled without teeth as she nabbed the blanket Mikey had left on the side of the couch. Wrapping herself tightly she sat down.

After a couple minutes she fell on her side and curled up in a ball. I waited for something or anything to happen. After fifteen minutes of nothing, boredom over came any sense I had. Walking into the light of the room I was quiet on my feet as I made my way around the lair to appear behind the couch. Oh boy had that couch shrunk since we had grown. Still, the thing looked huge compared the girl sleeping on it. I peered over the edge, still a couple feet away just in case she woke with a start. She looked a thousand times better than what she had the night before.

_Shell, what do I do?_ I rubbed the back of my head. The heat from self-training was starting to wear off and the chill of the lair was becoming more apparent. No wonder she stole the blanket.

_Okay, um, should I bring her back to Leo's room and lock her in?_ Nope. Couldn't risk the prospect of her waking up. This isn't going to end well. _I really don't want to deal with this. I wish the guys would hurry up and get their shell's back h…_

"Heeeeere's Mikey!"

_Oh Shell._

I whirled around, my eyes wide as I stared at my three brothers. Upon seeing my face they stopped and frowned.

"What's the ma-oh dear." Donnie's voice trailed off. None of their eyes were on me. I carefully turned my head to the left and down at the couch. The girl was sitting up and staring at my brothers before looking up at me, then back to my brothers.

"Oops." Mikey shrugged, smiling nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The silence was almost unbearable. Every second that passed was worse than the last. Afraid to move, I let my eyes pass by my brothers' whereabouts. Probably fearing the same as myself, they had not yet moved a millimeter. I didn't want to meet the girl's gaze again. _Shell, why hasn't she said anything? We must look like monsters to her._

My frustration was beginning to get the better of me. _Someone say something!_

"Uh, hi?"

_Except him. _

Mikey moved his hand an inch to the side and back so as to form some sort of a wave. A nervous grin was plastered on his face. If it weren't for the situation right now, I would probably be laughing my shell off. Mike's face looked like a jumble of emotions: excited enough to pee, terrified enough to pee, and nervous enough to throw up. It was pretty hilarious.

"Whoa. Nope. Didn't expect this." She shook her head and pursed her lips together as if stumped. After a couple of seconds of silence she puffed out her cheeks and widened her eyes looking to the side as if the whole scenario was awkward. With a _pop _from her lips she looked up at me.

"Just making sure my theory is correct, you don't plan on eating me right?" She actually looked concerned.

"That's disgusting! Ugh, why would you think that?" Mikey stuck out his tongue. _Oh, maybe he might throw up._ The girl gave Mikey an incredulous look like he was crazy, yet she seemed to relax all the same.

"So," she was nodding slowly, looking at each of us.

Delayed, my brain turned back on. None of this was normal! There was a human girl in our living room and she was just staring at us. Where was the screaming? Can she not see us? We are green for crying out loud! Does this not freak her out in any way? Cause, this is completely weirding me out. Is she crazy?

"Are you crazy?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Possibly. Or dead. I am staring at four giant turtles." She stated plainly.

"Wha…" I cannot believe her.

"For those first few minutes I was a little worried you guys would attack and eat me or something. But since Orangie here said otherwise, I'm kinda excited. I might even throw up."

"You may still be sick from the virus. It's a miracle that you are alive." Donnie interjected, doctor mode still turned on.

"Yeah, maybe." She nodded and agreed while I shook my head.

"No. No. None of this makes sense. Why aren't you screaming? I don't… I don't get it? Why don't you act normal and be scared. You're almost as stupid as my brothers or even more so." I almost growled at her. She stared at me with wide eyes. _Oh great, I scared her. Well, good. Cause whatever this is, isn't normal._

All of a sudden the girl stood on the couch and poked me on the plastron.

"Don't call me stupid." she frowned hard and definite. Even though she was standing on the couch she was still a foot shorter than I. We glared at each other and now I could see her face more clearly. Her hair was indeed a medium brown and her face had more colour to it than before. There were little dark specks across her cheekbones and nose. What were those called again? Her eyes were a light green and held some pretty extreme anger at the moment.

"Raph." It was Leo's voice that broke whatever daze I was in. I broke our staring contest and glared at my brother.

"This is your fault. What do we do with her?"

"I get to keep her, right?" Mikey beamed and started towards the girl who had now crossed her arms.

"No." Leo grabbed Mikey's bandana and yanked him back.

"But I found her." He whined still reaching for the girl.

"Careful, it might have rabies." I crossed my arms and stuck a thumb in her direction.

"Really?" Mikey tried to see over my shoulder. The girl crashed her teeth together to emphasize my threat. I almost smirked.

"So we're going to throw her out?" Mikey frowned and a new look of concern appeared on his face.

"No."

"Then what?" It was Donnie's turn to ask the questions.

"I don't know."

"I do, we'll chuck her out the back." I added my idea.

"I don't like that idea." Donnie shook his head and Mikey chuckled.

"Neither does she." He smiled widely.

I looked over my shoulder and the girl was practically fuming. Her face was all red and her eyes looked dark with rage.

"She has a name." the girl frowned.

"We don't care." I blurted before she could tell us. There was a moment of hurt on her expression before she regained herself and rolled her eyes. She was a feisty one. _Were all humans like this? I can't believe this is even happening._ I turned to face my brothers with wide eyes, trying to convey that this was insanity.

Donnie was looking from me to the girl every five seconds. He seemed to have worked out all the possibilities and was just waiting for Leader to make the next decision before acting accordingly.

Leo, for once, was completely baffled and appeared to be working over some things in his mind. Probably how crazy this was. I mean, come on! This was weird! There's a human in our living room and she's not screaming!

Mikey was practically buzzing. Excited as ever and obviously wanting to talk to her more. He was smart enough to know that right now wasn't the best time to divulge in his human obsession.

"Do you like pizza?" _I was wrong._

I closed my eyes and sighed. Seriously, I must have dropped Mikey on the head too many times when we were younger.

* * *

I glared as Mikey chowed down on another piece of pizza. The others were tentative as they carefully watched the girl on the far side of the table. At least I wasn't the only one who thought this was a little nuts. The plate that had been placed in front of me was still holding my slice of pizza, though it had long since cooled off. My arms were crossed and my hands, balled into fists. My whole body screamed at the situation but I'd dare not move a single muscle.

The girl was staring at us right back. Every bite she took was a conflict between enjoying the food and keeping her senses wary of the green beasts in front of her. She seemed to have gotten over the fact that we were eating pizza. Like it was some sort of abomination. I didn't understand. Who doesn't like pizza?

"So, what is your name?" Leo asked hesitantly. Without moving my body, my eyes sharpened in his direction. _Now_ Leo was gonna talk?

The girl put her slice of pizza on the plate. It didn't seem she was going to finish.

"Beau." She answered as a-matter-of-factly before eyeing me specifically. She evidently hadn't forgiven my earlier comment.

"Well Beau, you see… this is-" Leo started.

"I'm Mikey. Beau. That's a pretty name." Mikey chuckled. "I like it."

Leo glared at his brother before turning back at the girl. Beau.

"Beau, my name is Leonardo." He placed a hand on his chest then gestured to Mikey. "These are my brothers, Michelangelo, Donatello."

Donnie waved and straightened his glasses.

"And that's Raphael." Leo smiled nervously while eyeing me with careful eyes.

My eyes rolled automatically and yet I couldn't help but glance to the far end of the table. The girl stared at me. Actually, she was glowering at me. I tensed my muscles to keep from shuffling uncomfortably.

"Hello." Her gaze never left my direction. _Seriously, is there something on my face?_ I fought the urge to check and instead continued our staring contest.

"Beau, why were you outside in the middle of January?" Mikey interrupted..

"I was kicked out of the house for not doing well in college." She answered blankly, taking another bite of her pizza as if too keep herself busy.

_What?_

"What?" My brothers had the same thoughts.

"There's not much else to say. My step mom didn't like my grades and that was the last warning. So, I'm out."

She was as calm as can be. _Why would her family do that? That's not what family is supposed to do_. I turned to Leo who seemed to be putting together the situation in his big head of his.

"I'm sorry, man. You can live with us." Mikey beamed as all heads turned to the giant turtle with the orange mask.

"I don't think I should…"

"I agree." Once again, the girl and I were eyeing each other mercilessly. At least we we're on the same page. Her green eyes were holding steady. If the situation had been entirely different, I would be impressed with her ferocity.

It took me a moment to understand the silence encasing the room.

_Oh. _I shuffled uneasily in my seat.

"Now, let's not jump to that conclusion." Leo's eyes narrowed when he caught my eye, warning me to calm my shell.

"Beau, if you can let us think about this for a second," Leader continued.

"Of course."

"Team huddle!" Mikey shouted. At once all four of us jumped from our seats and gathered at the other end of the kitchen. Finally, without the other face in the group I could inspect my brothers' faces. Mikey was an open book, clearly excited. Donnie didn't show any sign against the idea. Leo looked to be thinking things over but it was obvious he was breaking.

"You guys can't actually think this is okay." I voiced my thoughts.

"She's hot." Mikey cooed.

"Mikey," Donnie snapped, "I would think it appropriate to monitor the salubriousness of her constitutional state. And the introspection of accommodation is not completely abominable."

We gawked at our brother waiting for an understandable answer. With a huff, and from what I could tell, a little bit of bashfulness he rubbed his neck.

"I say she can stay." He sighed.

"And she's hot."

"You can't be serious." I rubbed my eyes.

"Shell yeah I'm serious. Look at her. She's smokin. Do you think she'll be my girlfriend?"

"Mikey!" We cried out at together.

"Leo?" I tried. My brother examined the ground then peered in the girl's general direction.

"We," He started then pinched the bridge of his nose, "We let her stay."

"Plus, she's super ho-"

"What?" I almost yelled. "Don't you feel like this is a little rushed? Numb-shell over here finds a human girl, brings her home, and now were just gonna let her stay? Just like that? This isn't some sort of love novel."

"It's three against one. The babe stays!" Mickey whispered excitedly.

* * *

"Urgh!" I growled. My fists clenched and unclenched. _This was crazy. How did this happen so fast? How long will she be here? Once again, was this not insane?_

I sighed and leaned up against the wall adjacent to my room. The darkness that surrounded me was moist and crisp. I fought the urge to shiver.

Unconsciously my mind drifted to the girl and how she spent who knows how long out in the winter cold. I frowned and brushed my hand over my head. Casting her out to freeze to death in the snow really wasn't something I wanted on my conscious.

_Wow, just like that._ I sighed again. A whole new anger began to well up in my chest.

_I was going to let her die while she was fighting for her life? And then I was going to kick her out into the New York winter to freeze to death?_ I shook my head. _This isn't who I am._ My brothers had realized the danger of her leaving and I, once again, was too caught up in myself to see passed what was really important. I'm not a murderer.

_ "__We're heroes." _

My younger brother's voice rang in my head. I smiled to myself. _Yeah, bro. We're heroes._

* * *

My muscles burned comfortably and the cool air outside the training dojo was welcoming. Ever since I can remember, whenever I've been angry or had something heavy on my mind, training served to clear my head. If my brothers were up for a spare, that was even better.

I rubbed the back of my neck as I walked down the hall.

Donnie was in his room with a breakthrough with one of his projects and Mikey had left with Leo to the surface for some sort of errand Donnie had sent them on. Or something like that. Whatever.

The past week I had barely interacted with my brothers. Probably due to the fact that all they've done is hang around the girl; showing her around, Mikey giving her some human clothes…

_"__Why do you have these?" Donnie held up a burgundy sweater. _

_ "__In case something interesting calls for them. I think this wins the pot." Mikey grinned before adding, "A girl is going to be wearing my clothes."_

_ "__They don't even fit you." Leo shook his head in disbelief at the scenario. _

_ "__They won't fit her. They're all boy clothes. Seriously Mikey?"_

I rolled my eyes at the memory. Yup, everyone's getting all familiar with each other. We're just one great big happy mutant-turtles-and-human-girl family.

"'She kinda reminds me of you. But nicer.'" I quietly mocked my brother's comment made a few days ago.

"Oh really? I wouldn't know. I've purposely been avoiding her the whole thing." I finished my little monologue, just as I turned the corner. The hallway leading to the center of the lair was slightly aglow and a sound coming from the kitchen had me on high alert.

I immediately shifted the weight on my feet as not to make a sound. Exiting the hall, I followed the rounded wall around the center of the lair, still concealed in the shadows.

_Oh shell_, I sighed. The girl was in the kitchen, rummaging through our cupboards. She seemed frustrated until she opened what seemed to be the only cupboard left unopened. _Ah._ There at the top of the cupboard was the cereal: Mikey's cinnamon toast crunch.

With an arm reaching as far up as she could the box was still easily two feet higher. Well, what do you expect with a family of 7foot tall turtles? With nothing to climb on she began jumping as high as her little legs would let her.

An extremely minuscule smile crept over my lips. It could be that this was entertaining as shell or the fact that I really wanted her to succeed and eat all Mikey's favorite cereal. Maybe then they would let her go.

A grunt from the kitchen proved her irritation at her constant failure. This was pathetic.

I couldn't help the hesitation as I took my first few steps forward. My advance was nevertheless carefully silent. There was still time to turn around and leave without my presence ever being known. I was getting closer.

_Should I show myself after a week of ignoring her? Shell._ My steps slowed as I neared the last few meters. _It's too late now._

I stopped right behind her. Today she wore her pants and one of Mikey's huge, oversized man sweaters. The sight was quite amusing.

At once, her stance changed; hands placed on her hips, staring at the tall cupboard fiercely. I gulped inaudibly. If she took one step backwards, we would be pressed against my plastron. Looking down then up at the cereal I could very easily reach, I sighed and raised my arm to grab it.

"Stop!" her voice was loud in the quietness of the lair. I froze and frowned. Can't she see I'm trying to help her? My eyes narrowed down meeting her cold stare.

"I don't need your help." She crossed her arms.

_Really?_ I could hardly hide the annoyed confusion in my face. _Is her shell cracked? Fine. _My arm began to descend when she yelled again.

"Freeze!"

"What?" I yelled back. "You don't want my help. Fine. I'll go."

Before I could move a muscle…

"I said freeze!"

I froze. Why did I freeze? A cold hand grabbed my bicep. Then another made a lung for my forearm. _What? Is she… Is she climbing me? _

My muscles still burned from the recent workout. It took my all not to let my arm fall, her along with it.

Finally her two hands were grasping my outreached hand, only a couple inches from the cereal box. Letting one hand go, she made a grab for the box and let go of her other hand. With a grunt she landed her feet on the ground and fell backwards into my plastron, head knocking back. _Ouch._

"Agh. Ow." She rubbed the back of her head. Stepping forward she turned to face me with a smirk.

"See?" She seemed pleased with herself. Snapping out of whatever frozen trance I was in, I cross my arms.

"And of course you did that all by yourself." _This was unbelievable._

"Did you get it down for me?"

"No, but I… am I something to climb on and then play off?"

"What? Do you not like being disregarded? That's weird. Huh." She moved around my frame then sat at the table. I followed her movements and watched her mercilessly pour the cereal into the bowl. I smirked to myself. _Mission accomplished. Oh Mikey's face…_

"Do you want some?" she asked without looking up.

"No." The answer was automatic and out of habit. I cringed at the harshness of my voice.

"Fine." She seemed completely detached and impassive towards my animosity and began to eat.

Mikey would be even more grieved to find all of his cereal gone compared to just most of it. My thoughts raced and before I knew it I had grabbed another bowl and sat across from the gutsy girl. Not even paying me mind she grabbed the box and dumped it completely upside down, the remaining contents crashing into my bowl.

I raised an eyebrow muscle at the sheer cheeky behavior of the whole ordeal.

It didn't take long before my short attention span reached its limit and the quiet seemed just a little too quiet.

"So, girl…"

"It's Beau."

"I'm pretty sure you're a girl."

"My name. My name's is Beau." She stared incredulously.

_Right. Forgot. _

"Beau." I scoffed. "What kind of a name is that?" I took a huge mouthful of cereal.

"And Rapheal, Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo are so much easier."

I almost choked. _Shell, she was right._ With a frown I stood from my seat and walked towards the sink where I tossed my bowl. _Did I just lose a fight?_ I felt sick to my stomach at the thought of losing a fight to a worthless human girl.

"Wait, where are you going?" She stopped eating and watched my every movement.

"None of your concern." My eyes reached her face before I strode off. My frown kept, but I could help but feel a little foul at the sudden melancholy in her expression as I walked away without an explanation.

* * *

In my room I trudged back and forth. I was frustrated and angry. I rubbed my head and unsuccessfully shook the thoughts from my mind. With a growl I grabbed for my sai and threw one across the room into the dartboard, securing it to the wall.

"Why am I angry!" I yelled to myself.

And there you have it: I'm angry at not knowing why I'm angry. Is this what's it's like for my brothers? Not knowing why I'm angry and then getting frustrated?

Am I mad about the girl being here? Still? No.

I sat on the edge of my bed. Am I mad she beat me at my own game? That I was shocked into silence?

Now this may seem a little absurd to some people, but I've never lost a war of tongues to another person in my life. That's what has always got me into trouble: always having the last, heart-stabbing word. This was hardly a heart-stabbing situation. It was the thought of losing the battle.

I chuckled without humor. And I thought I'd come so far. Only to be undone by an innocent comment from a girl.

* * *

"Raph?" Leo's voice woke me from my sleep. _When had I fallen asleep?_

"Leo." I answered numbly.

"How have you been? We've hardly seen you this passed week." My brother entered my room and stood at the end of my bed. He's already notice the sai sticking out of the dartboard. Thankfully, he's made no comment.

"What's wrong brother?"

"Why is she here?" My words were a lot more biting than I had intended. I could see the patience in my brother's face. There was a time where that patience and calm demeanor had made me absolutely furious. How could he keep so calm and the smallest _anything_ could set me off on a rampage.

Now, I had a whole new respect for everything my brother did. His patience was something I strove to accomplish within myself. It wasn't working out at the moment.

"Raph."

"No, Leo. Did you guys really think this through?" I asked, truly curious. I had no idea what their plan was or anything about the whole situation for that matter.

"We…" Leo trailed off and I waited. I really hoped he would find something to tell me. _Please, anything._

"Nothing?" I shook my head, "There's nothing you can tell me?" I yelled, balling my fists.

"Raph, that's not – did you hear tha-"

"I know, let's just let her live with us forever. Maybe she can be our little sister. How about that? We'll be a big happy family. Four turtles, a rat, and a human. Perfect!" I fumed.

"Raph, keep your voice down. You know she's in the room down the hall?" It wasn't a question.

"Since when?"

"Since she came here. You haven't been around though, so how would you know." the frustration seeping into his voice. My brother veered for the door, obviously having enough of my little temper tantrum.

"Just," he rubbed his temples, a nasty habit I've been pointing out for forever. "Just get to know her. She reminds me a little bit of you." Leo chuckled.

_That's what Donnie said._ I turned my head away and rolled my eyes. The sound of my door closing told me Leo had left.

_Ah shell_, I ran my palm over my face. What was giant turtle to do when upset? Obviously…

"Time to hit the dojo. Again."

* * *

Leaving the dojo for the second time, the ground was cool on my feet. If my muscles didn't ache before, they sure were putting up a fight now. I winced while massaging my sore arm. My muscles haven't burned like this in months, not since the last strong encounter with the Foot. That was indeed a day to remember.

My hand dropped to its side then found one of my new scars. It was almost entirely healed now.

"…It's not that bad. Trust us." A voice sounded from the center of the lair. I recognized it as Don's. I shook my head, _we're they gonna watch another one of Donnie's movies?_

"I shouldn't have stay for as long as I have." The girl replied.

_Oh boy._

"Beau, it's not what you think. Just let him get used to you. I'll talk to him." Leo's voice was concerned.

"And how did that go today? Leo, you were there. He said he doesn't want me here. I saw him only today for the first time since you allowed me to stay. He didn't seem too pleased. Do you really think that's gonna change?"

"You weren't meant to hear any of that. He didn't tell me you guys saw each… Beau. Please, you don't have to go."

_She's leaving?_ I would be lying if I said I didn't feel a little relieved since it has been my goal from the beginning to have her go and keep my family safe. After the initial feeling of relief, there was a small feeling of… guilt?

"I'm leaving."

"Beau," It was Mikey. "Please stay. Who cares what that big meanie says?"

_Oh, he's gonna pay for that later._

"I'm sorry."

My chest felt uncomfortable with hearing my brother's pained voice. Yes, I felt guilt. Guilty, for making my brothers upset. What was I going to do?

_"__Just get to know her."_ Leo's voice came back to me. _We'll we need to be around each other to do that. That won't work if she's gone._ _Ugh_, it was obvious where this was going.

My feet moved me towards the voices. The light was bright compared to the shadows from the hall. My eyes squinted for a second, which probably made me look like I was angry. Great.

"Raph."

In a few more steps I was standing with the group. The girl was wearing her own clothes, the one thing she had with her at the time of arrival.

"Raph, you need to stop her. She's trying to leave." Mikey jumped from where he stood, wrapping his arms around me.

"Leaving?" I asked without needing an answer.

"I'm leaving." She answered anyway. For the second time today I looked at the girl. Her eyes were locked on mine. They were an interesting green. Not too light or too dark. Just right. Freckles! That's what they were called. She was short; six inches lower than my shoulders. She was short, though we haven't had a lot of experience with humans in the first place. Other than the Foot Clan. Let's just say you really wouldn't want them to represent humankind. What she lacked in height she made up for attitude, I could put together that much.

From this close I could see her face clearly. Her eyes were sad and anxious and her mouth, taught. I've already made up my mind. How to execute without looking like a big softy, like Leo; challenging.

"No your not." I said plainly. Her change in expression was immediate. From sad and anxious, to confused and anxious.

"Raph?" Donnie, asked. I turned to my brothers.

"You guys really think we should put a girl on the streets who knows about us? She'll probably blab all about us to anyone she sees. We can't risk that."

"I wouldn't tell any-umph." I clamped my hand around her mouth, covering half of her face. It was…soft.

"We could let her go. Sure. She'll probably freeze the death before she could tell a soul anyway." I could feel her shift uneasily.

"Are you saying she can stay?" Mikey looked up hopefully. I grinned, if you could call it a grin. I don't usually like to smile when everyone can see me. It was weak.

I looked down the length of my arm to the face attached to my hand.

"There's not really a choice."

Her eyes were moist and she wanted to speak but tsk that; I wouldn't move my hand. Her gaze dropped, giving herself time to recompose before I let her go. I pursed my lips together, amused. When she lifted her eyes again, her vision had cleared. I let go.

"Who else is going to cook?" She stated plainly. Mikey almost choked. Everyone laughed.

"You can stay!" Mikey got over himself rather quickly, picking up the girl and swinging her around. She smiled and nodded without words.

A hand fell on my shoulder. Leo nodded and patted my shoulder. It was a gesture he made when he was pleased with one of us. I have come to treasure those moments. I could see Donnie shuffling from side to side, evidently excited. Mikey was a whole new level of excitement. He was all smiles and happiness, even as he was being kicked by the girl demanding to be put down.

"To celebrate we're going to have a games night!" Mikey shouted excitedly.

_No._

* * *

And yet here we are. I frowned even deeper than before, eyeing the ground in frustration. Yes, yes, I saved the day and said she could stay. But why do they need to drag me into a petty games night? At first it sounded promising, maybe a combat match or a training session, or even a trip to the surface and mess up some Foot activity. You know, that kinda fun. But this?

I looked up from the ground were we created a circle while sitting.

"It's just a little bit of an icebreaker. Its called Truth or Dare!" Mikey beamed excitedly. _What._

"Okay I'll go first. Beau, truth or dare!"

"Dare." She didn't miss a beat.

"I dare you to kiss m-"

_Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep. _

"The Foot!" Donnie announced, ripping out his T-phone to access the situation. The rest of us were on our feet immediately. Leo was already running towards the screen to locate the whereabouts of the action. Mikey was mumbling and throwing his arms up in frustration. There was no time to figure out what his deal was.

My eyes went to the girl forgotten in the middle of the room. Her gaze shifted uneasily to each of us, trying to put the whole thing together. _Right_. We completely forgot she had no idea about the Foot Clan. Obviously. It's been only a week since she found out giant turtles were living under the ground in the sewers. Surprise, there's a huge pack of evil ninjas that try to destroy the city every now and then.

"Babe!" Mikey shouted, jumping over the couch and grabbing the girl's hands.

"It's Beau." She stated plainly, but noticeably wanting an explanation.

"There's an evil clan of ninja's called the Foot. Sometimes they try and destroy the city."

_Wow. That sounded as smooth as I thought it would be._ I shook my head and rolled my eyes. _Mikey._

"Destroy the city?" She asked.

"Okay, so they've never really got that close. But they are not to be trusted. Okay?"

"And they're extremely dangerous." Leo came back, armed with his katanas. It took me less than a second to realize I hadn't moved since the announcement of the Foot. I frowned at my complete ignorance, bewildered.

"Beau," Leo continued, "I'm afraid there's more to this city that meets the eye."

She crossed her arms and leaned on one leg, her hip jutting out. Serious attitude.

"And four giant turtles didn't give that away at all. I'm glad you cleared that up for me. Thanks Leo." She smirked, clearly amused with herself.

I fought the urge to crack a grin. Leo's face was sheepish and he smiled.

"Obviously." He nudged her shoulder and she grinned wider. When did they become so close? I scowled. The look on her face fell slightly. She was clearly still distraught at the given news. Was she worried?

Her eyes met mine and I looked away. Why did I look away? I mentally punched myself. I gotta get my head in the game. She only looked at you, fool. Only a weak person would cower. _I have to say something._ I looked down to find her still watching me.

"Don't look so scared. It makes you look weak." _I'm an idiot._

"I'm not scared!" She snapped looking away angrily. _Great._

"Leo, we gotta go. Their movement is shifting towards the east side of the city." Donnie was holding his gadget thingy that told us where we were to go to find the enemy. With a nod Leo looked at all of us before running for the exit, Donnie on his heals. I rushed after them with Mikey right behind me.

In the tunnels we swerved left and right, following Donnie and his tracker. My focus was on high alert. I knew where each of my brothers were, never letting them outta my sight. No one would be getting hurt tonight. Not on my watch.

Mikey was beside and I could hear a soft chuckle escape his mouth.

"What Mikey?" I demanded.

"You sure have a way with the ladies. _'It makes you look weak.'_ Real smooth." He laughed.

"Shut yer shell!" I knuckled him on the head. All of a sudden I remembered when he had called me a 'meanie'. That calls for another punch.

"Ow, what was that one for?" He yelped and rubbed his head.

"Guys, we're almost above them." Donnie whispered harshly. All other thoughts aside, we grouped closer together. The tunnels were dark and cold. I could feel the icy air enter my lungs. Winter was the worst for us. Our movements weren't as precise compare to warmer temperatures. As long as we kept moving we would be fine.

Don's arm shot up, pointing to a near ladder. All together we climbed and emerged from the dark sewer tunnels to the freezing night air. The wind could easily be compared to stabbing knives. Seriously, it was really freaking cold. We were decked in an alley, completely swallowed by darkness.

"There." Leo's voice cut through the cold. To our left on the other side of the street we could see shadows moving swiftly about. It was during this time when we each prepped ourselves for what happens next. Leo was going through the plan in his head in every way plausible. He went through all the possibilities and how each outcome would be dealt with. I don't know how he does it. Once again, he's leader for a reason. While Leo figured out what we should do, Donnie was figuring out what the Foot were doing, putting little details together. If Leo's mind was confusing, Donnie's was a chaotic mess of organized information I could never possess. And then there was Mikey.

I turned to my right to find him glued to my side, as he should be. I told him years ago, I never want him anywhere I can't see. He has always remembered.

Mikey was bouncing up and down, preparing himself for the fight the way the movies always told you. You know, jumping up and down, _he's got that covered_, flinging your fists and breathing heavily. Why he did it? Please, if Leo and Donnie's mind were bad… Let's not get into Mikey's

I usually don't need time to prep. I'm always ready for a fight. It has it's pros and cons but at this moment, it was definitely a pro.

Leo: the leader. Donnie: the brains. Mikey: Mikey. And me: the muscle. And there ain't no shame in that if it keeps my brothers alive.

In the corner of my eye I could see Leo motion us to his side. The plan was ready. _Okay. Here we go._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Another shuriken flew past my head and into the concrete wall behind me. The sting in my arm informed me not all missed their target. There wasn't any time to dig it out before another member of the Foot launched themselves from the roof towards me, sword drawn. I jumped to the side and brought my sai down as the ninja met the ground. The sheer force drove him to the pavement. I let a second pass to make sure he wouldn't rise again before I found the stinging wound and ripped the shuriken from my shoulder. That probably wasn't the best idea. I could almost hear Leo yelling at me for my carelessness in tending to my wounds. _"Gently, Raph, or it's going to scar like the rest of them."_ Leo's warning knocked annoyingly in my brain.

I growled and lunged forward towards my brothers. Ugh, I was a fool for letting them draw me away from my brothers. I knew I would beat myself up for it later. Later would have to wait.

I smirked when I found the next unlucky victim of my wrath. Facing Leo and away from me I grabbed the Foot member and yanked him down towards my knee, hearing a crack I let him hit the ground and turned to capture another gunning for my youngest brother. Sensing my presence, he swung around and caught the front of my plastron. The graze was minimal, my fist colliding with his chest? Detrimental. The Foot member flew backwards, slamming into the wall.

"I've stopped the bomb!" Donnie yelled, fancy words set aside for clear understanding. Mission accomplished. _Thank goodness._

"Boo-ya!" Mikey shouted. My attention turned to my brother, while his was elsewhere. My peripheral vision blurred and I could see the enemy advance towards my youngest brother. I was automatic and slightly unprepared as I jumped in front of my kin, knocking him back as the sword came slashing diagonally just above my plastron, greeting my flesh.

"Raph!" Mikey's cry was reassurance of his safety. My brother's voice was distracting enough for the Foot member to lose focus if only for a second. I seized the opportunity and brought my elbow up, slamming into the jaw of the unsuspecting fool, catching him of balance. Dipping down into a roundhouse kick, my foot caught and hooked his neck, driving him to the ground. Taking a knee to the ground I drove my fist into his chest. He lay unmoving. _I win._

I stood and surveyed the area for anymore of the Foot. Leo and Donnie were rushing in my and Mikey's direction. They were out of breath and had a few cuts and new forming bruises, but other than that they deemed okay. My attention turned to my little brother. I started down and worked my way up. He had a few scrapes and bruises. I reached his face and saw a small cut just under his left eye. How were we going to stitch something that small? For a second, my eyes shifted out of focus. _Whoa. I…_ I blinked the fogginess away. I finally noticed the face I was staring at was calling my name.

"…hear me? Raph?" Mikey's voice was loud and clear now.

"What is it Mikey?" I asked, feeling tight across the chest. And cold. Why was I cold? Well, duh, it was winter.

"Can you stand? Raph, are you alright?" Mikey was holding my arm.

_Why wouldn't I be able to_... pain tore through my chest. I felt wet and sticky. My eyes fell to my chest. Above my plastron, a giant gash ripped across the left side of my chest, even slicing along my left arm. Blood, covered the front left side of my body.

Really and truly, it wasn't that dire of a wound. I would recover easily. Now, my over used muscles, was another thing. The fight had finally driven me over my limits and my body was now paying the price.

On that note, my legs buckled. Before my knees could hit the ground, Leo and Mikey were by my side and wrapping my arms around their shoulders.

"…recuperation will be uncomplicated… Over use of muscle… Fatigue…" Donnie's smartness slurred together.

"I'll be fine. I'm just a little tired." I tried.

"I know Raph. Let's get you home." Leo's voice lulled in my ear.

* * *

"On the couch." Leo's voice woke me as I was set down on the softness of the couch. When had I blacked? Are you kidding me? My eyes were still closed when the pain finally hit me again. I winced and groaned. My muscles burned with great agony.

"Oh my god. Sit back." A small, weak hand tried to push my shoulder back. I let it and sunk back. Sensei is going to scold me for sure if he ever finds out.

"Do you have a medical kit?" A higher pitch voice asked. It was a nice sound.

"Yeah, here." Donnie's voice came into earshot. _No, no, ugh, bring back the other voice._

"And you usually tend to each other's wounds?" The voice was back.

"Yeah, Raph likes to do things himself though…" Leo drawled off.

"I can see that. Terrible job."

I frowned._ That was rude._

"Are you sure you can-" Mikey's voice was caught off. I smiled to myself. Or at least I think I smiled. I could almost see the look she gave him. Stubborn girl. _Girl?_

"Raph. Wake up. I need you to hold still." The girl's voice was direct and even. _Girl. Beau._

I raised my head from the back of the couch and blinked my eyes open. The light was bright. Now awake I scanned the room. Donnie was looking at Mikey and searching for wounds to mend. Leo was to my right and had his arms crossed. His eyes searched my face then flew slightly to the left, then again, back to me.

"I can't get to it unless I…" I felt a weight on my legs and looked straightforward to what kept distracting Leo. My eyes met hers. Wow, they are really blue. Why did she look worried? She raised both hands.

"Now, don't freak out. I need to close up this gash before you lose any more blood. Okay?" She waited for my response. _Why would I freak out?_ I looked down and saw her sitting on me, literally straddling me in the process. _Nope. Not okay. I'm freaking out._

The second my muscles tensed to move, white spots clouded my vision.

"I said don't move. Does he ever listen?"

"No."

"Ugh. Raph, you have severe muscle strain. Now please don't move while I stitch this up."

My voice faltered while I tried to regain full consciousness once again. Okay, not moving was a good idea. I let myself sink into the couch. A satisfied sigh told me I had made the right decision.

"You'll feel a slight pinch." She admitted. My eyes came back into focus just as Leo walked away to take care of his injuries. I waited for said pinch. When nothing happened I looked down and saw her little hands at work.

"I thought you said it would hurt." I sighed painfully and surprised my voice worked this time. She laughed and continued her work.

"That's no fun. I thought you'd be a wimp."

"Sorry to disappoint." I peered down at her working hands, covered in my blood. When my eyes lifted back to her face I realized our sudden proximity. If the whole sitting on me hadn't clued me in, then being able to feel her cool breath on my warm skin was a dead give away.

With a heavy sigh she lifted her hand and wiped the hair out of her face, smearing blood across her cheek.

"You got a little…"

"It's fine." Her reply was instant and kind at the same time. I relaxed and closed my eyes.

* * *

The next time I opened them, Beau was sitting with Mikey, whose wounds had been dressed, all accept his cut under his eye. They were talking quietly. My two other brothers were not in sight and I wondered where they were until I heard utensils scraping across plates in the kitchen.

"…my fault. He wouldn't have been hurt like that." Mikey's hushed voice caught my attention.

"He's had worse, I know that. But this one was my fault. And I feel responsible."

_Oh Mikey._

"He protected his brother." The girl replied. _Couldn't have said it better myself._

"He loves you." She finished. _Okay, don't go making me sound soft._

"I love him too." Mikey said so quietly Raph almost didn't hear him correctly.

"He knows."

"Ow!" Mikey whined. "You never said it would hurt."

The girl laughed and continued closing the deep cut. I felt the corner of my lip twitch. My eyes grew heavy and without hesitation I let them fall. I was out in a matter of seconds.

* * *

I wandered down the hall, my newfound goal not deterring in the slightest. They had told me training was going to be out for a week or two. I had laughed at them. That thought made me smiled. Like I was going to do nothing for two weeks. Yeah right. Therefore, to keep myself occupied in the meantime I found a mission: A dangerous mission, which will demand commitment and extreme delicacy.

She knows about us; our existence. She knows where we live. She now knows about the Foot Clan. She knew how to stitch up a wound. Why does she know that? I come to realize that I, I mean, we, know nothing about her. Therefore I have made it my business to learn more about our new little houseguest.

I neared Don's shop where I heard she would be. Ugh. Why would anyone want to sit and watch Don do Einstein stuff or whatever?

"That's right!" I could hear the excitement in Donnie's voice.

"It's easy. Structures are formed because particles exert electrical forces on each other and reactions are bound by the laws of physics, like conservation of energy, mass and charge." She sounded confident.

Oh no. Not another Donnie.

"Can I ask you something?" Donnie's voice was wary. She must have nodded.

"How do you know all this? How did you know how to stitch up Raph and Mikey's injuries? You said you were kicked out of the house for lacking in school." He was careful and curious at the same time. That's Donnie with everything; careful and curious.

"In truth, I took a lot of classes and was really good at all of them. I wanted to be a nurse, then a physicist, then an artist." She laughed.

"But I lost interest in everything."

"You just lost interest?"

"Yeah, my dad passed away a year ago and I couldn't find any motivation for anything after that."

"I'm sorry." Donnie was calm.

Leaning against the wall, I lifted my arm and rubbed the back of my neck. The motion was painful. I brought my hand down to my chest. The bandage was coarse and rough with dried blood. She'll probably hunt me down to change it in a few hours, like the past few times.

"Donnie, these are really cool!" She exclaimed suddenly. A little chuckled from my brother was all he needed to blush and stumble in his words. I guess being praised by someone other than us was something new to him.

"You know, I have an extra T-mobile if you'd like to have one. That way we can keep in contact with one another. Well, I mean," his words hiccupped, "You'll have the other guys' numbers as well. Here, you can even customize the names."

"I'll have to think of something good. I know what you can be," there was a slight pause and the sounds of buttons.

"There. Iron Man. He's extremely smart, just like you."

_Cue blush._

"You could change Raph's to Grumpy."

"Maybe I will."

_Wait just a minute._ I placed my hand on the door and was about to push when I remembered my mission was purely covert. Revenge will have to wait.

"Did you know, using a methodical approach to compare the implications of the theory in question with the associated conclusions drawn…" Bla Bla Bla. I slumped down the wall and waited for English to be the main topic once again. The sound of their voices lulled together. I was suddenly grateful for the support of the wall, while my muscles began to throb once again.

_Her father._ My mind wouldn't go any further as the steady hum gently drew my eyelids down until they were shut.

* * *

A muffled thud stirred me from my rest. Now I wouldn't call it sleeping per se, maybe, modern meditation. Whatever you want to call it.

Another noise had me on my feet and wincing in discomfort.

"Thanks Donnie, that was awesome. I have to go find Mikey, he wanted to learn how to cook. Oh shoot, don't tell him I told you." She giggled nervously. _Oh does he now?_

"Secret's safe with me." His voice dropped lower. _Oh you devil you. Have mercy on my ears._

Footsteps were rushing to the door. Oh shell! I practically flew across the hall and towards the center of the lair. I scoured the area and looked up to the circular shelf over head the center of the huge room. _Perfect._

I ran across the room gaining enough momentum to jump high enough to grab the railing overhead with my good arm. I swung my body to the wall above and kicked off, throwing myself to the shelf's ledge. _Gotcha_, I winced. _This wasn't a good idea._ Any other day it would have been no problem.

Finally, sitting atop the shelf overlooking the entire center of the lair I could see the kitchen clearly.

Mission status: Girl is smart.

So far so good. I gently caressed the bandage over my chest. It felt tight and uncomfortable.

"Woo! Here we go! Gotta hot date!"

Speaking of uncomfortable. Mikey bounded across the room towards the kitchen. At once he began taking everything out of the cupboards and setting it in the middle of the island we ate at. Once everything was on the island he stared at his work and clasped his hands together.

"Perfect. Now where's Beau?" He seemed to contemplate leaving his station and searching for the lost crewmember when he thought otherwise. With a sigh he leaned against the counter and waited… for about five seconds.

I shook my head as my brother bolted for the edge of the room and peered into the hallway she would have to travel down. As immediate as his arrival to his destination he was in more of a hurry back to his original position, leaning against the counter.

"Hey!" a familiar cheerful voice called out across the room.

"Oh hey, Beau." Mikey could barely contain his excitement.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Wow, it looks like everything is…" she paused and stared at the pile of food. "On the table."

"Yeah, I took everything out so we could see what we have." Mikey rubbed his hands together, waiting to get started.

"So, is there anything you'd like to ma-"

"Chocolate chip cookies!" Mikey didn't even give her a chance to finish the question.

"All right. Well, we're not going to need almost half this stuff." She gestured to the mound of food. "Put it away."

"But!"

"We can't bake in this mess!" She snapped back. I chuckled to myself. Truly, she has got to be the feistiest human I've met. Well, I suppose she's the only human I've met. Formally, that is.

I leaned back, stretching my spine and easing the dull pang that tensed its muscles. I felt it almost immediately; the strain of stretching took its toll on the stitches across my chest. I heard the snap and I wondered if anyone else had heard my mistake. My eyes flew across the room to Mikey, who for a second looked confused, then was redirected back to his task at hand by higher forces.

I let out my breath slowly, not taking a chance to look down at my bandages that would need a little bit more than changing. She's going to freak when she sees the ripped stitches. She'll demand 'what were you thinking?' bla bla nag nag. Of course I'll tell her to calm her shell of a head, we'll argue for a bit and then in frustration she'll patch it up and we'll be on our way. Ugh, predictable.

_Oh right._ My mind decided to bring back the memories of the night before. Her face was the only thing I could see. Cold hands pressed against my hot chest. They felt nice. The smear of red across her face. Red was a nice colour on her.

I shook my head and pinched my sore leg to clear my thoughts and focus on the pain._ What am I thinking? Red? That was my blood you sick monster!_

"Ah!" A shriek caught my full attention. I grabbed the edge of the platform ready to jump at any moment. The girl was half covered in white and Mikey was standing there fighting the urge to laugh.

"Beau, I…" he started until her hand dipped into the bowl of flour and emerged as full as her little human hands could grasp. In a swift movement the flour cover the whole front of my little brother.

"Let us continue. Now the eggs," she looked slyly at the eggs.

"You take the egg," she grabbed an egg and looked at Mikey. "And you crack the egg on the head." She smashed the egg on Mikey's forehead.

"Oops. I may have cracked it a little too much." The yolk ran down the front of his face. I stifled a laugh.

"Let me try again." She went for another egg.

"No, no. I got it." Mikey grabbed for an egg and smiled. He raised it to his forehead and tapped gently before letting its contents fall into the bowl.

"Okay, one more and then add the milk and chocolate chips." She grinned and handed him another egg. Mikey beamed and cracked another egg.

"Egg-cellent idea."

The duo finished mixing the batch of cookies and then placed them in the oven. Both sat at the now clean table and waited for the bell to declare their masterpieces finished and ready for eating.

"Beau?" Mikey asked.

"Yes, Mikey?" she smiled warmly.

"Thanks for teaching me how to cook."

She laughed and stuck out her tongue. "We technically didn't cook. We baked. We can cook something later for sure. It's fun baking with you Mikey. You're a natural."

My eyes were glued to my brother. He beamed every time she said his name and his eyes lit up when he saw her pleased face.

"Is this what a mom is like?" he asked suddenly. I almost chocked. That completely caught me off guard. We haven't talked about not having a mother in years. Not since we were children. I didn't think any of us still thought about it.

"Is this what a mom would do?" his question hadn't been answered.

"I think so. My dad taught me how to cook so I can't really answer that."

"You took care of us and patched up our wounds. Mom's do that." Mikey touched his eye. "And you're always scolding Raph. Mom's do that too."

I frowned. I didn't see her as my mom. _She's… I don't know_, someone who is living with turtles. _Like a pet._ I nodded and smiled. _That's right, she's our pet._

"Mikey. I can't be your mom."

"Oh no no no. Of course not." He laughed embarrassedly.

"But you would be a great son if I ever had one." She smiled and grabbed his big green hand.

"I know. I'd be the favorite. I guess that's not fair to the others." He laughed and I could see his hand going his back pouch.

"I couldn't do this to my mom." His hand emerged holding an egg and crushed it on top of her head.

"Michelangelo!" she cried and shook her head. His and her laughter filled the room.

I leaned back and sighed. _Mikey_. I smiled.

A minute later the bell rang and out came beautiful, gooey, chocolate chip cookies. After promising the other to wait until supper, where they would surprise the rest of 'us', they cleaned the kitchen and left.

Mission status: She can cook and is great with kids.

* * *

I followed her all the way to the entrance to the lair. After her and Mikey's cooking show, they had parted and Miss Snooping-Around decided to go for a walk. Up and down each hall and each room. There were moments of backtracking and accidentally going around in more than one circle. I had to try and lead her in the right direction more than once.

Now at the entrance to our home she looked around and opened the door to the outer tunnels.

"Where are we going, now?" I asked her knowing full well I wouldn't be answered. I leaped from the ground and used the wall to propel myself upward, grabbing the hook on the pipe then swinging myself up and over the pipe. My landing made little noise and not near enough to alert any human ears.

"Helloooo?" her voice echoed throughout the tunnels. I froze and carefully peered over the huge pipe to find the girl staring down one of the black tunnels. I exhaled my breath I hadn't noticed I'd been holding. She laughed and repeated herself a little louder. Her voice came back to her and made her smile.

I rolled my eyes and hugged my left arm to my side. She didn't look like she was running away which was a good sign.

_You're just a curious little thing aren't you?_ A sudden thought dawned on me. The dome! I smirked to myself. If she was going to explore, she might as well find something interesting.

I frowned to myself and let my right hand fall into a little satchel nestled in the crook on my shell. I pulled out my hand and examined the little pellets. _Perfect_. Donnie had been working on a new sort of smoke bomb that's range was five times more effective than the others we had been using. Unfortunately for him, he made more duds than profit. Lucky for me they were perfect for throwing at an unsuspecting Mikey.

_Now, I hope you're as dauntless as you are curious._ With a flick of my wrist the pellet went soaring until it hit the tunnel wall.

"Hello?" she asked skeptically. Instantly she made a gun for the sound. I couldn't help but grin. This was too easy. Every pellet led her down another tunnel. Every turn led her nearer to the place I wanted her to find.

I sighed and shook my head as another pellet met the next wall. _You have no idea how lucky you are to have me watching over you. What if I wasn't the one shooting the pellets? What were you going to do then? How are you going to get back to the lair?_ I gestured dramatically to myself.

Suddenly her curiosity wasn't all that appealing. She could easily get lost in these tunnels. What could she possibly be thinking? Following weird noises; guess what Dora, that's not a good thing! You don't have a map.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of water. I looked at my hand and found one more pellet. Just enough. I lifted my arm and prepared to throw the last pellet._ I hope you find the nex – whoa!_

My foot landed on a slippery part of the pipe and caused me to lose balance, the pellet soared above her head and hit the roof above her. An explosion of black smoke filled the tunnel rendering eyesight useless for a few seconds.

_Oops_. I jumped off the pipe and found the ground. Just as I was about to call her name I heard a cough only a meter from where I stood. Surprised, I jumped back, slamming into the wall in the process.

"Agh!" I growled and slipped into the tunnel a few meters to my left.

"What…" she coughed again, "Hello?"

The smoke began to clear and her silhouette was waving an arm to clear the smoke from her view. I pursed my lips together and rubbed my side. _Well Donnie, not all your duds were in fact duds._

"Oh." She caught sight of light and led herself through the smoke into a new tunnel.

I fought a smirk knowing full well my plan worked. She was so close, just a little farther.

At the end of the tunnel was a huge opening. The open space ranged around the size of half a football field. The concave roof was covered in giant stalactites, some even reaching the bottom. The ground was almost covered in stalagmite piercing upward. There were a few open patches in the forest of stalagmite flat enough for one to stand on. On the far left an opening in the roof allowed a steady stream of water to slide down one of the huge pillars. This time of year everything was extra glazed over with ice and it sparkled beautifully.

She stared at her findings and hugged her arms close to her chest. Her breath puffed around her and her cheeks were flushed bright pink. I bit my lip and cursed myself for forgetting the incredible temperature drop. _She better get back soon if she doesn't want to freeze to death. But she's probably going to… yep there she goes._

Just as I thought, she grabbed the railing and hurled herself over the edge and hit the ground.

"Whoa!" she slipped and almost fell forward. Once she steadied herself she walked up to the closest pillar and touched the surface. Her face lit up instantly. I grinned to myself.

"You could have used the stairs." An all too familiar voice sounded.

_Ah shell._

Leo came into view and leaned against one of the giant stalagmites.

"Leo! This is amazing!" her breath clouded around her and she shivered suddenly. "Do you come here often?" she asked trying to put the topic on something else.

My brother smiled and nodded. With and open arm he led her back towards the entrance and to the stairs she had clearly missed in her excitement. Obliging, she followed him back into the tunnel I was hiding in. At once I jumped for the pipe above.

"What are you doing out here, Beau? You can easily get lost." My brother was always playing the leader, worrying about everything and everyone.

"I was… did you see the black smoke?" she asked abruptly.

I almost chocked on my own breath. Leo's pace slowed for a second then picked up again.

"It happens. What did you and Mikey make?" he trailed the conversation to another topic.

"How do you know we baked? He didn't want anyone to know."

"It was hard to miss since that all he's been singing to himself all day. I left to do some meditation. Then you found me."

"Oh."

"So?"

"Oh right." Beau was happy enough to tell of her and Mikey's adventure in the kitchen. Leo listened carefully and laughed at all the right moments all while directing them back the way they came.

"Leo?" her teeth chattered, "You're a really good leader. I want to say thanks for letting me stay with you."

"It is not a problem Beau. You are welcome here."

"I bet Raph wasn't to pleased when Mikey brought me here. I bet he'd have rather killed me off instead." She laughed to herself.

Leo's head turned to his left and his eyes found the wall. I could see a small smile on his face._ Stop smiling, stupid brother._

"Not at all. He was greatly pleased to have you here."

"Cut the crap Leo." She warned through chattering teeth. Now, my brother full on laughed out loud.

"And where is that big baby? He's been avoiding me all day!" she threw her hands up in the air in frustration. Leo smiled and patted her head.

"I wouldn't say that. He's not too far away."

I closed my eyes and bit my lip. Shell.

Leo laughed again and took them into the entrance of the lair.

* * *

I sat crossed legged with my hands stuck together in front of my chest. My eyes were closed and I let my mind slip into nothing. I let peace fill my body and anger leave my focus. My muscles completely relaxed and the sound of combat didn't peak my interest at all in the slightest. Combat with swords and knifes and warrior cries. My sais by my side. I yell at the enemy and… no no no. I am a peaceful lotus flower and nothing can deter my calming petals. The river soothes my soul and peace fills my mind. The sound of sword chiming in the near distance…_ I am at peace._

"Come at me Mikey!"

_I am at peace._

"Here comes thunder."

A grunt and thud against the floor vibrates my body.

_I am at peace._

"You hit like a girl!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry Beau. Do you wanna spare?"

"Mikey. No."

"She can take me. Babe, you can take me anywhere – ow!"

_Peace._

"Let's go do something fun Beau!"

"Mikey we need to practice."

"But it's hard with only three. When's Grumpy going to be able to train again?"

_Peace._

"Muscle fissure. Time will heal."

"But I wanna go do something…"

"Fine! Let's go."

"You're just going to leave him here?"

"Beau, we do that for hours on end. The cripple probably can't even hear us."

_PEACE._

"Let's go."

_You bet your shell you should go! Peace. Peace. Think peaceful thoughts. Calm your anger. Have patience. Patience. Patients. Patients._

_"Mission status: She's smart. Can cook. Curious beyond safety limits._

_I faked a yawn as I made my way into the Great room where the other's sat around the T.V. watching Mikey and Donnie duel it out on one of Mikey's games._

_"Raph! Sleeping all day again. You're so lazy." Mikey didn't look up from his game. I reached into my back satchel and forgot I had used all the pellets in my little escapade with the girl. Oh well._

_"You!" a familiar voice shouted. A pale face poked up from the couch and stared me down. Her gaze shifted to my chest then back to my face. In a huff she threw herself over the couch and marched up to face me. Her eyes spoke volumes her voice hadn't yet conveyed. She was furious, angry, and worried._

_"Well, this is perfect. I believe you ripped a stitch or two or all of them! We said rest, what could you have been doing?" Sarcasm came to her naturally._

_My eyes left her face for a second to see Leo smiling to himself. _Ugh. Know it all.

_I looked down again and couldn't help but grin. This little human was completely and utterly outraged with me. I can't exactly tell you what made the whole scenario so hilarious to me._

_"What were you thinking?" she fumed._

Calm your shell of a head.

_"Sorry." I rubbed the back of my head and looked away from her menacing gaze. Heat rose from my toes to the top of my head in a matter of seconds. For a moment I wondered if our mutant genes even let us blush the colour red._

_"That not an excuse – what?"_

_"Patch me up." I said and ripped the bandage off. _Ouch_._

_"Ah! Don't rip… sit down. There." She pointed to the kitchen. I did as asked and made my way to one of the chairs and sat down. She was right there with the first aid kit._

_She began to work quietly, every once in a while looking up to meet my eyes. I could feel the needle dig deeper into my skin than before. Yep, she was mad. Minutes of silence passed between us. The only comforting sound was the chants my brothers made and the sound of roaring engines the game provided._

_It took me a second to realize the hands working on me had stopped. I looked down. _What?

_"Listen. Can you just not?" she found my eyes and pleaded._

_I frowned, confused._

_"Let's go spare!" Mikey's voice interrupted._

_"No. I mean. Can't you just let me help you?"_

_"What do you think I am doing n…"_

_"Not now. Ugh." I could see the frustration in her eyes. She knew I didn't get it._

_"Don't hide from me anymore. Let me help you."_

Oh.

_"As your patient." I added._

_"Raph we're going to go spare!" Mikey's voice needed a mute button._

_"Yes. You are my patient." She rolled her eyes and returned to caring for my wounds. Her face was turning a darker shade of red and she seemed frustrated. _Was she still mad at me? I don't get her at all._"_

I opened my eyes and found myself alone in the dojo. Obviously that's what I was. A patient. _Ugh_, I growled to myself. How refreshing it would be to pick up a sword and just swing it around a few times. It can't hurt can it? I thought about it earnestly.

I sat unmoving, staring into nothing.

"Oh you're awake now?" Her voice sent electric shocks throughout my system. Thank Sensei we've spent years on learning to control our body from giving away our emotions.

"Yes." I replied calmly, my heart slowing down again. After a moment of silence I closed my eyes and breathed in and out. Maybe she'll go away.

"All right. I'll leave you to your stuff." She mumbled, "Oh, they forgot one."

The sounds of her footsteps were getting farther away until she stopped and picked up her goal. Metal grazed the floor and I guessed the weapon to be nothing but a metal pole. Donnie probably forgot to put it away. He's so used to his chaotic mess of a room he's starting to leave things around everywhere. _Tsk tsk, Brainy. Not good._

"So you just swing it like this?" The sound of metal slicing through air prodded at my patience and begged me to open my eyes.

_Peace_.

"Donnie twirls it around his back. Can't be that hard… like this?... ugh… like thi – ow." A dull thud sounded.

_Peace_.

"Or he throws it in the air and catches… like this…ah!" the metal rod crashes to the ground.

"Peace." I exhaled quietly.

"What does this button do?"

My eyes flew open and at once I was at her side grabbing her hand attached to the spear. The fingers were inches from the button and I exhaled. If she were to have pressed the button she would have instantly cut off half her arm.

"Don't touch things that aren't yours, or know how to use." I added.

"Then teach me."

_Teach?_

"I'm not a teacher. That's Leo or Donnie or Mi… don't ask Mikey." I yanked the spear from her grasp and began to walk away.

"Well, if it's too hard…"

"It's not hard!" I whirled around and walked back to her side. Once in front of her I put the spear in her hands and positioned them accordingly.

"If you want to lunge, raise both arms to your chest and step forward with your right foot. On the step you thrust your arms forward keeping eye contact with your target."

"Like this?" she asked before doing exactly everything I said. It was mediocre at best and I tried to put aside that not everyone knows martial arts. Even though everyone we know does, in fact, know martial arts.

"Now to 'twirl' it around your back you gotta, uh… here." I grabbed the spear and made the motion as slow as I could so she could copy them.

"Okay okay. Like this." She seized the spear and tried to copy my movements, only, a little too fast.

"Whoa." She lost control of the rod and it hit me in the head. How I let that happen? I don't know. I didn't think she would be that bad. I just stared down at her my mouth hanging open slightly.

"Raph. I'm so sorry." She gawked at me with wide eyes, obviously holding in a chuckle. After a second, laughter burst forth from her mouth and echoed loudly in the dojo.

"I'm sorry. But your face. I didn't mean,…" her laugh only grew louder.

My face relaxed and I couldn't help but feel the tug upward in my mouth. _I will not smile._

"Oh my shell, that was awesome!" Mikey's voice sounded from the other end of the room. Both of us looked to our left and saw Mikey standing, clutching his sides from a giant laughing fit.

"Hit him again!" he rasped.

"Mikey!" I growled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I flipped to the next page of the fashion magazine absentmindedly, paying no mind to the pictures within. It was a few years ago that I picked up, for the first time, one of Mikey's fashion magazines. That was also the last time I ever picked up a fashion magazine. Ugh, humans in tight, constricting clothing. Did you know there are a hundred different kinds of pants? There are tight pants, loose pants, pants that didn't even stay on your hips, pants with rips in them. What kind of nonsense is that?

Not too far away Mickey and the girl were arguing about going to the surface. Every once in a while one or the other's voices would raise an octave higher, ripping me away from my thoughts. They'd been at it for almost ten minutes now. For a second I forgot what they were even arguing about. I turned the page. _Oh right_, I rubbed my eyes.

I didn't care to glance as Leo walked in front of me and sat on the other side of the couch. From the glisten on his body I could tell he'd been training. My brother sighed before leaning his head back against the couch.

"I could hear them from the dojo. What are they arguing about?" Leo asked, looking my way. Without meeting his eyes, I held up the magazine nonchalantly.

"Mikey's."

"I thought it was yours." He replied sarcastically.

"Shut up." I smirked. Leo grinned and leaned back into the couch.

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I need clothes!" The girl waltzed up to Leo and jutted a finger to Mikey. "But he won't let me go!"

"Babe, it's dangerous up there. You could get killed and die, or worse… freeze your shell off." Mikey wrapped his arms around himself, shivering at the memory of our threats long ago. _"If you go out there, Mikey, you're shell will freeze and fall off." _I grinned to myself.

"I've lived up there for all my life. I'll be fine."

"What seems to be the commotion?" Donnie arrived just in time.

"I need different clothes. I'm just going to go up to the surface, hit a mall, and come right back!"

"You can wear my clothes!" Mikey practically whined.

"They don't even fit her." Leo gestured to the girl's attire. A big lumpy sweater hung off one side of her shoulders and the pants she wore were too big and ripped at the knees.

"See." She exclaimed excitingly.

"But you leaving, I'm not too sure about." Leo added causing the girl to cross her arms and let out an annoyed breath.

"The statistic likelihood of you willingly disclosing our entity is hardly credible. Unwittingly mentioning our association in a confabulation amidst an individual; plausible."

That didn't sound good.

"Seriously?" She asked as if our sanities were on the brink of a giant collapse.

"Raph?" her tone was hopeful. I almost laughed. Really? What did she expect? If glares could hurt people, we'd all be up in flames. Her eyes found each of us one by one.

"Fine." Her voice was cool and collected. "I'm just going to walk around naked."

In all my years of meditating and practicing complete and utter silence during training, I have never heard such absence of sound, than in this moment right now. Nobody moved or could take their eyes away from the bold human in front of us. I stared at her, aghast and dubious. _She wouldn't. _

With a cheeky smirk and a twirl on her foot, she walked away from the room towards the hall. Our eyes followed her every motion.

Once she was out of sight, I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"She wouldn't actually…" Mikey asked uncertainly, yet disgustingly encouraged.

Emerging from the shadows and falling to the ground was the sweater she had just been wearing.

* * *

"There." Donnie handed Leo the binoculars and pointed just left of a lady with hair the size of a basketball. I squinted and found our target. She held a few packages in one arm and a smaller one in the other. People buzzed and trudged around her, paying her no mind. Her sweater was slightly bigger than her frame and her shoes could use replacing. Her dark brown hair fell in a natural wave. It looked to be detangled as best one could without a hairbrush. A hairbrush, probably one of her new purchases.

"Ow, Mikey!" Leo cried as Mikey crawled over him and wedged himself in between Leo and myself.

"She looks like she's having fun." Mikey nudged my side. I grunted and nodded to amuse him. Though, by the looks of it… The girl was smiling brightly and her eyes wouldn't stop scanning each and every store. She did look happy.

"Your plan sucks, Mikey." Donnie sighed and stood up.

"Get down!"

Donnie knelt on his knee and squinted at our youngest brother.

"We're on the highest building around, in the freezing winter, spying on a girl in a mall we can't enter."

"We're not spying. We're watching over her. We're like her guardian angels."

_Guardian angels_, I scoffed.

"Mike. Can we just go home? She knows her way back, she'll be fine." Leo sighed and leaned against the brick wall.

"Does the meaning, 'protectors of the weak' mean anything to you guys? We fight bad guys and laugh in the face of danger."

"You had a stroke at the thought of a naked girl." Donnie crossed his arms.

"That was a sneak attack and couldn't have been foreseen." Mikey mumbled. "Hey, you guys also had a fast change of heart."

"Mikey, we can't have a nak…" Leo cleared his throat and licked his lips before continuing "It would be indecent of us to halt such…human yearnings. Like shopping and stuff." The words sounded unnatural in his mouth.

_Ugh, Leo._ I almost groaned. _This was ridiculous. _I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. The cold air nipped at the top of my head and shoulders. To be completely honest, I was thankful for the time of rest I was given. Three days was enough. _"At least two weeks."_ Donnie had warned when he heard of my miracle recovery. Yeah, there wasn't a change in shell I was going to do nothing for two weeks. Truthfully, I did feel better. My bruises were almost at the stage of fading and I hadn't yet torn my stitches a second time. In a few days they would be off. It was perfect. Everything was perfect except for this situation. After hearing the bold declare, we had rushed her out of the lair and to the nearest mall as soon as mutantly possible. She knew how to get back, she had her T-phone: Mission accomplished. But that didn't seem to ease Mikey in the slightest.

_"What is she gets beaten up and mugged. What if she dies!"_

_ "Mikey, she won't die. No one has that bad of luck."_

_ "She might die." I added to the conversation. Mikey bellowed and cried. _

_ "That's it!" he was quick to bounce back._

_ "We'll watch her from afar."_

_ "We can't go in the mall!" Donnie stated._

_ "There!" Mikey pointed to the nearest building which happened to be taller than the others around. _

And hence, this is where we have ended up. I felt the heat of the sun against my eyelids. It was nice and calming. If the weather was warmer I could easily see myself just sinking down and drifting off to slee…

"Guys. Where is she?" Donnie made a grab for the binoculars.

"You lost my girlfriend?" Mikey squealed.

"She's not you girl-"

"My baby is lost and all alone."

"We'll just split up and find her. Call if you find her. Okay. Let's go."

_Hmm?_ I opened my eyes to find myself alone on the rooftop, completely abandoned._ Well, I'm not complaining. _I stood and stretched my joints carefully. My eyes scanned the rooftop then found the window we had spotted the girl. Leaning against the railing I stared into the window. People, all shapes and sizes walked passed. Some people had darker skin and others had pale skin. Red hair, black hair, blue hair, all different sorts. _Ugh people. _

_ Oh? Oh. Ugh._

From behind one of the kiosks walked the very person I hadn't meant to find. The girl was smiling and talking to one of the people working at the kiosk. _"Unwittingly mentioning our association in a confabulation amidst an individual; plausible."_ Donnie words echoed in my head. Wow, how did I even remember those words?

I glared at her. _She wouldn't mention us. No. Would she?_

"'Oh this is nice.' 'Yes, ma'am we have it in green too.' 'That's perfect. Now I can match the giant turtles I live with in the sewer.'" I mumbled to myself, reading her lips.

The girl smiled politely and turned to leave the kiosk. There was no chance I was going to let her out of my sight. I stood and followed her movements towards a new store. If I could get closer it would be a thousand times easier.

I looked around the building's roof then back at the mall. There was no chance of getting closer unless I was inside. I thought for a second, considering... _Ah. Better not._

Frustrated, I sat on the ledge of the roof and waited for the girl to come out of the store. From where I sat, I could barely see the inside of the store. I craned my neck to see if I could spot anything. Was it another clothing store? Didn't she already go to three? How many stores do these humans need? Is that a knife? She's in a knife store? That's my kinda shopping. Finally something we both have in common. A knife store… That doesn't really add up though. I looked harder and saw a frying pan and a whole rack dedicated to spatulas. _Oh._ A cooking shop. Not nearly as interesting as I thought it was.

After a few minutes the turtle-loving hobo walked out of the store.

_Shoot._ The mall continued while the building I was atop ended in just a few feet. _I'm gonna need to get closer._

My eyes rested on the opposing wall and with a huff I found myself running for the ledge. My foot caught the ledge and propelled my body forward, slamming into the brick wall of the huge shopping center. My grab didn't falter as I climbed to reach the roof. I swung my body over and walked along the flat roof. Don't they usually have a huge skylight or something… _something like that?_

I ran to the center of the roof and peered through the giant, glass skylight in the shape of a squashed rectangle pyramid.

The food court. Down below, hundreds of people sat around tables stuffing their mouths with different ethnicities of food.

My eyes scanned the court for any sign of the girl. _Shell_. I frowned and clenched my fists. My breath was constantly fogging the glass window, making my search even more of a frustration. I wiped the window and peered through the now damp pane. _Oh!_

"Found you." I smirked to myself. Of course I would find her. It was only a matter of time. Just like hide and seek. I was always the winner. My mouth turned down. Most of the time I was the winner. What is it with Leo and being the perfect 10? He's always calm and collected. His fighting skills are off the charts_. Ugh!_

I could feel my pulse begin to rise and my breathing had increased.

_No. Calm down._ I closed my eyes and swallowed. _You've been through this already. _I chuckled. _Old habits die hard._

I let my gaze fall again to the girl in the middle of the food court, sitting all by herself. What Mikey wouldn't give to be with his _girlfriend_ right now.

"Oooh, we're on a date." I mocked, a light grin on my face.

My mind shifted and I frowned at the thought of a giant monster sitting beside and pretty girl. The girl is laughing and then reaches up to pull on the orange bandana. Mikey smiles calmly, so not like him. "You don't need to hide." She tugs until the bandana falls from the green head. She tilts her head to the side and raised the now red bandana. "See?" My face is bare.

I can see my face. I look like a ghost.

I shake my head and stare at the glass window. I can faintly see my reflection. I stared at myself in shock and uncertainty. What brought on those thoughts? I rubbed my eyes, trying to clear my head.

I was hesitant to find the girl again, but it didn't take long to find her now eating Chinese food. _You know there's a pizza place just to your left? _Huh. She smiled as she broke the fortune cookie and read the note that was inside. After a few seconds she frowned and looked to be contemplating something. What did that mean? Without a second thought she stuffed the note in her pocket and stood to put her tray away. She kept the note. Does everyone do that?

* * *

I sat on the ledge of the lower buildings close to a children's park. The little wonderer was seated on one of the swings and was listening to her T-phone. Donnie had done some modifications as to enable music on the phone. She could now download any music she wanted at the press of a button. I smirked at the memory of her and Donnie in the lab together.

_"It can do essentially anything."_

_ "Does it play music?"_

_ "It does… not." _

_ "Could it play music?"_

_ "Affirmative."_

_ "Will is play music?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Thanks Donnie!"_

_ "Yeah, haha, anything for you. Well, I mean, not _anything_. Wait no… um…"_

My breath clouded my vision, only for a second before vanishing. _Oh Don_, my breath puffed again. The sun was almost gone and I had forgotten the darkness that came early during the winter months. It could barely be supper at this time. Maybe just.

It had only been a few hours, yet it seemed as though it had been an eternity of shopping. Is this what it would be like to shop with a girl? Who would want to be put in such a situation? _I just don't get it_, I sighed.

A pleasant melody grazed my ears. I looked to the girl and she sang another note.

"Carry on my wayward son…" she drawled off.

"Don't you cry no more. No!" she shouted before slapping a hand to her mouth and looking around. I chuckled. The cold air circled my neck and stung. She wouldn't be out here much longer.

"And I was like, what, what'chu gon'do?" A male's voice was loud down below.

"Damn, man." A second man said.

A foul smell filled my nose. _Ugh_. I looked below and saw two, no, three men pushing each other around, drunk. The ally was mostly concealed in darkness. There was no way for the girl to see them, thankfully. _Guys like you make me sick._

I clenched my fists and tried to think of peaceful thoughts. My eyes found the girl on the swings and I tried to focus on her faint humming.

Mission Status: She likes Chinese food.

All in all I thought today went great without a hitch. I inhaled through my nose and was irritably once again aware of the scum down below.

"…at the swings." My ears picked up a snippet of their conversation.

"Yeah? And you're sure she's alone?"

"Man, do you see anyone around. No."

"Step aside, boys." One pushed the others back and belched. "Let me show you a real man." He stumbled.

I didn't need time to register the other half of the conversation. I landed directly in the front of the drunk fool, concealed in little shadow. Crouched down in front of him, the smell was almost gagging. My chest felt tight but secure. _Whew_.

"Hey you, wait. That was a high jump, buddy. But you should probably move."

"Get outta the way, man."

"Listen dude, get your big fat a – whoa."

I finally stood, towering over the drunkards. Light shone on my face and I could see the look of horror on each of their faces. This. This is what I'm used to; the fear in peoples eyes when they see us.

"What the hell is that thing?" _Thing._

"It's a monster." _Monster._

"I'm not staying here." The last one whimpered and ran off. _Finally, a descent reaction._

"Better stay back, you beast." The guy threw his bottle on the ground and flipped open a knife.

"Joe, let's just go. I don't like this."

"Shut yer trap. This freak is dead." In a second he swung for me. I didn't care to draw this out longer than I had to. With a swift movement I knocked him to the side where he slammed into the wall, knocked out cold.

"Joe!" the last one yelled. _Shh. Don't be so loud or she'll hear you. Idiots._

His eyes met mine and I let out a low growl.

Mouth agape, the man, stumbled backward then ran off, leaving his friend.

"Ugh." I groaned. _This. This is why I don't like humans. They're gross, disgusting, self destructive, pink skinned people._ I could feel my frown deepen as I thought of all the things I've seen humans do. _This is why my brothers and I will never be able to going the surface._ Ilooked up at the dark sky and remembered the girl on the swings.

I walked silently to the corner of the building and peered out from the shadow and the illuminated park. Sure enough, she was still there, swinging happily.

_We will never be apart of your world._

As if on queue, the girl looked up, her gaze was directed to where I was standing. I knew she couldn't see me. I was completely incased in darkness.

With a hop, she grabbed her bags and started walking towards her new destination.

_Oh shell._ I grabbed for my T-phone and pressed 1.

"Raph! Where are y…"

"She's heading back to the lair."

"Got it." Then I heard a muffled 'Retreat'. Before the line went dead.

* * *

Donnie and Mikey were pacing back and forth while Leo tried to play one of Mikey's video games. I sat on the couch on the far side of the great room, while Leo took his place on the floor. His back was against the other sofa; facing the new T.V. Donnie had installed only a month before Mikey's pleasant surprise of a pet arrived. Speaking of arrival…

"And you're sure you saw her heading toward the lair. And how did you of all people find her?" Mikey bounced.

"Relax Mikey, it's only been fifteen minutes since Raph gave us the call." Leo tried to calm his brother while applying his attention elsewhere.

"It's been eighteen minutes, actually." Donnie decided to add to the conversation.

"She might have gotten lost. Donnie you're sure you gave her the right directions?"

"Yes, Mikey."

"And she did take the parka I gave her?"

"Mikey, that's only for when she's in the tunnels. But yes, she did."

"Okay okay." He was silent.

I yawned and draped my arm across the back of the couch. As much as I hated to admit it, they were right. She should have been here already. What could be taking her so long? I know she was heading back here. Did those drunkards find her? I stiffened. I should have made sure she made it all the way here.

I scanned the room. Would they notice if I slipped away? I couldn't see the entrance unless I turned my head around. If I looked now Leo would know something's up. He always knows these things. I have no idea how he does it. He just knows. It's creepy. Over the years I got pretty good at keeping my thoughts to myself… mostly. It's not like we have heart to hearts all the time. Maybe that's why he's so in tuned to our emotions.

_Well, shell._ Looking back isn't an option. I could say I'm thirsty and slip out that way. _Ugh_, that won't work. I just drank a huge glass when we got back.

But if those guys did get her… _Screw it. I'm going to go-_

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice echoed in the hall.

"Hey Beau." Leo was still into his game.

"Beau! Yeah, hey. What took you so lo – I mean, did you have fun shopping? By yourself. Alone." Mikey crossed his arms and sat on the rim of the couch, cool as a cucumber.

"I did. No offense Mikey, but I'm really excited to have new clothes." She was out of breath and she let her tired arms drop the bags.

"Me too." He smiled like an idiot. _Oh Mikey._

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. My muscles relaxed and tension seeped out of my body. For some reason I felt relieved and… happy? My face didn't feel so relaxed anymore as I felt a frown take its place.

I could hear the hum of conversation but paid no mind.

_Happy?_ My thoughts raced. _Happy at what? That she's safe? Maybe? Why do you care? Maybe, I hit my head in my sleep and have a concussion. Now that I think about it, my head does feel a little light. I should get Donnie to check out my head. _

The other side of the couch moved and I followed the movement.

"I said, hey." The girl was right at my side.

"What do you want?" the words were out of my mouth before I could even consider what she had actually said.

She smiled and shook her head. Smiled?

"Here, let me see." She reached across the couch and rested her arm on my plastron while she lifted the bandages to inspect the almost healed wound.

"It's fine. It's almost healed." I could feel my muscles tighten involuntarily.

"Whoa there big guy, calm down on the steroids." She laughed; her breath was sweet and fruity. Gum? Wait, steroids?

My face must have changed cause she smiled again and lightly nudged my arm.

"I'm just kidding. Lighten up a bit, Grumpy."

"I'm not always Grumpy." I used the nickname without thought.

"Oh, it that so?" her mouth turned into a smirk. "That's good." She stood without another word and left to join the others.

_That's good._

* * *

It was quiet. I couldn't feel the cold. I couldn't hear anything. No. I am not dead.

Meditating has come to be one of my newer hobbies coming six months now. As a young turtle I could barely keep quiet let alone sit still. It came to Leo naturally and Donnie was pretty good as well. Mikey on the other hand, was physically impossible to keep still. You know, I probably could have done better if Mikey hadn't kept humming or tapping his foot. Honestly? How did the other two ignore him that well?

Now, ignoring Mikey has become easy. For the most part. There will always be that habit of snapping at him. Oh well. We can't all be perfect.

A sound almost like a soft hum dulled my muscles and I felt myself relax inside. Hmm, this is a new relaxation. I must have made it! I am completely in sync with my body! This is amazing. I am completely zoned out.

The humming continued and a soft breeze caress my face. A breeze? I didn't know you could feel things in total zen.

My chest above my plastron began to tingle. Okay, now I'm confused. It was cold. The air that now blew at my chest was becoming more apparent. I was losing focus. All of a sudden reality came crashing and I realized there was someone in front of me.

I was automatic; reflexes were on full alert. My hands raised and grasped the being. I was going to slam them into the pavement when I opened my eyes.

Her eyes were huge. I saw my hand around her throat. A second later I would have drove her into the ground. I swallowed and my whole body felt weak.

"I'm…" I couldn't form words. I let go of her neck, my fingers grazing her cheeks. My eyes wouldn't find her face.

"I'm so so-" I choked on my words and rubbed my neck.

"Hey," her voice was calm. "Hey, look at me."

_No_.

"It's okay. I'm fine. It was my fault. I shouldn't have snuck up on you. I tried to talk to you but you wouldn't wake up."

_ I could have killed you._

"Raph."

_ I can't believe…_

"Raphael."

I looked up habitually. The only other person who called me by my full name was Master Splinter. The reflex was involuntary. I was now face to face with the girl.

She smiled and cocked her head to the side.

"It's okay. Yeah?"

Her face looked soft and kind. Her dark brown hair hung over her shoulders and she wore a dark green sweater. I couldn't look away from her eyes. Her lashes were dark and… nice. The little spots on her nose, freckles, they were nice too.

"Okay, now that you seem a little more calm," she reached for my bandage and peeled it off to look at the closed wound. Her hands were cold and I shivered.

"Sorry." She chuckled.

"Don't be sorry." My voice was low. _You shouldn't be sorry. _Okay, so I wasn't over the whole 'almost killing her' yet.

She laughed again. It was a different sound than what I'm used to with my brothers. Her's was higher and more playful and kind.

Her hands traced the slash across my chest and to my arm.

"Looks good. I mean, the wound is healing really well. There will be no helping the scar though. Not that you're a stranger to scars." Her fingers skipped across my chest and to my other arm. She found another scar and her cold finger danced across the ridge it made. Her hand retreated back to the center of my chest and down to the left of my plastron where a chip was missing.

"What happened?" she asked, examining the broken edges.

"I was cocky." I answered to the best I could.

"Was?" She smiled cheekily.

"I'm working on it."

"That's good." _That's good._

"But I don't mind it. You don't need to change. Not as much as what you think." She added. _What does that mea…_

"Let's go. Mikey finished making supper. Then he said something about bringing all your pillows? I don't know." She grabbed my arm and tried to haul me up. I had to stop myself from letting out an amused grin. I decided to get up anyways and follow her to our dining area.

"Faster." She grabbed one of my fingers and tugged me along.

* * *

"A sleepover!" Mikey bellowed, his voice echoing down every tunnel. This is what he meant by bring your sleeping things to the T.V. room/center of the lair? We haven't had a 'sleepover' in years. A decade, even.

"What's this, Mikey?" Leo sat on the couch facing T.V. his pillow and blanket in a small bundle under his arm. Donnie was on the other side of the couch and was already positioned for sleep. I had already seated myself on the adjacent couch, my legs left no room for anyone else. The girl has seated herself on the floor and had frowned at me for taking up the whole sofa.

Her blanket was one of our nicer blankets. And it was purple. It was huge compared to her and enveloped her whole. She was a small burrito on the floor, her pillow in her burrito arms.

"We used to do this when we were young guys! During the winter we would have sleepovers cause it was too cold."

"That was when that big storm hit, Mikey." Donnie yawned.

"Hey! Don't question the great Mikey." Mikey jumped to the T.V. and put in a DVD.

"The movie of the night is," he gave himself his own drumroll, "Night at the Museum."

"Seen it."

"Saw it."

"Not a chance." I yawned and crossed my arms. It was a little chilly and I had neglected to bring my blanket.

"Guys." Mikey whined and looked to each of us.

"I'll watch it with you." The girl nodded and rubbed one of her tired eyes.

"Awesome!" My brother beamed and sat next to her, grabbing for his blanket. It didn't take long before the trailers sped by and the movie actually started. My eyes closed and I shuffled myself down into the couch. I can't remember what the movie was about but I hardly believe it was one that I wanted to see again. The noise from the T.V. buzzed, lulling me to the brink of sleep. I could faintly hear the sound of Donnie's even breaths. He didn't snore but he wasn't a quiet sleeper either. That old grandpa was always one of the first to be asleep. It didn't matter when or where; Donnie was out like a light. Leo was probably watching the movie, yet his mind would be off somewhere else like usual.

Time was picking different speeds and I couldn't tell if I was nodding on and off, until I felt myself fall and I woke with a small jolt. My eyes tried to focus on the room and my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was the frozen screen, stuck on 'menu'. The movie was over. Why didn't they turn off the T.V.?

To my left I saw Donnie and Leo sleeping on the couch. Below, a snore erupted from my youngest brother. Out like a light.

My body shivered. It was freezing in the lair. A blanket suddenly sounded like a great idea. I moved my legs and my feet touched the ground. I hissed. _So cold._ I stretched before I stood and walked to the tunnel that led to my room. My arm grazed against the wall until I reached my room. Still groggy, I grabbed whichever blanket I could find. When my hand finally found something I tugged and walked out of my dark room into the dark hall, back to the rest of the gang.

When I entered the great room again, the light from the T.V. made it easy to find my way around the others.

I meandered around Mikey and was about to sit back on my couch when I saw a bundle of blanket shivering. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. Of course the ground would be freezing. Those blankets won't do anything to protect you from the cold. I grabbed the burrito in the middle and lifted her up with one hand and placed her on the center of the couch. Without a thought I slinked down to the ground and sat with my back against the couch. I draped the blanket around the top halve of my body and let the rest fall over the girl.

A yawn escaped my lips and my eyes closed in a matter of seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Just, give up." I shrugged my shoulders to prove it not being a big deal. Now, I'm never one to condone quitting. I'm not a quitter and I don't think I ever will be. But sometimes, it's good to let things be as they are. It's alright to take a break and back off. Here's the problem with humans: They are completely unpredictable. This is cold hard fact. I think I'm sure of _this_ more than anything in my life. They never cease to amaze me with their stupidity, chaos, politics, and courage. Heck, they even created us. Four giant turtles. To which you would think they would be pleased about. Right? They all fantasize about different worlds and alternate universes, elves, fairies, and monsters. But they see one in real life? Whoa, it's like you dangled a tactical nuke in front of them. They can't get away fast enough. Yet! Yet, you get this strange little human finding herself face to face with four giant mutant turtles, and what do you get? No. Not a scream or even a whimper. Nothing. That's it. Nothing. Completely unpredictable. How is that fair? Now back to quitting.

"End it. End your suffering." My eyes blazed with anticipation.

"I can't." Her lip twitched. Big eyes, burned into my skull. Seriously I swear she's holding a torch to my face. Was it hot in here?

"I can do this all day." I forced a smirk on my face.

"Bring it on." Her voice was calm and collected.

"You'll miss the new episode of that show about that gay guy and his angel."

"He's a hunter and I don't deny he's gay. But that's fine. I'll watch it online. Donnie you'll hook me up right?" she asked without breaking eye contact.

"I got your back." His voice sounded from the couch in the other room.

"Stay out of this Donnie." I warned.

"Why don't you go over there and fight him?" She grinned evilly.

"Hey, what?"

"And let you win? Not chance." I answered, "Plus, I'll beat him up later."

"Aw man." My brother's whine made the girl smile.

"Like I said. All day."

"It would be unfortunate if something were to upset your concentration." She leaned in closer to my face. Her eyes were piercing and very green.

"Huh?"

"Something like," she paused, "A kiss."

"K…Kiss?"

All of a sudden Mikey's wet lips were plastered against my face. I blinked and turned my head away. _Ew!_ Spinning around, I grabbed my brother in a headlock and drilled my knuckles on the top of his head with great force.

"Mikey!" I growled.

"Yay! I win." The girl stood and raised both her arms in the air, rejoicing in victory. She laughed and rubbed her eyes, blinking constantly.

"That was cheating." I frowned and blinked over and over. Oh man it felt really good to blink. Thank God for blinking, one of my favorite things to do.

"I didn't touch you. That was the only rule."

"Please let me go. She paid me. I swear." Mikey wheezed.

"You're a terrible liar, Mikey." I gripped tighter and made a grab for one of his arms.

"Beau, tell him it's true."

"What?" She raised her eyebrows innocently. Little devil.

I let my grip loosen and Mikey gave a quick tug, setting himself free. Rubbing his head and keeping clear of my grasp, he wandered around the table and sat near the girl. She jutted out a bottom lip and raised a hand to rub my brother's head. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Hey, it's supposed to be nice this weekend." The girl smiled and looked strangly hopeful. I stared, waiting for her to add to her comment.

"And I was thinking we could go to my Dad's cabin at Titus Mountain. It's on the other side of the mountain and I know where the spare key is. We haven't gone there since I was little and I don't think anyone has been there in a long time. I could easily rent a huge van and we could all go there and…"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hang on there." I raised my hands. What? Did she just say mountains?

"Restart. You want to go to the mountains and ski?" I tried to put things together.

"Yeah, I want all of us to go."

"Let's go!" Mikey shouted.

"Raph, what would Mast-"

"What would who say what?" Leo walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard.

"Leo," the girl started. "Would you guys want to go to my Dad's cabin for this weekend? You'd be safe. No one is ever around. And I already checked out a van for you guys. It may be a little cramped but it'll work. They said it would be ready for tomorrow. So," she paused and smiled widely. "You wanna go?"

Okay, I don't know how Leo is processing this information, but that was a huge bomb to drop. Leave the lair? All of us? My eyes found Mikey, eyes wide, staring at my brother. Donnie was now beside Leo, I could see his mind at work, thinking everything through. Leo's face gave nothing away. Could he actually be considering it?

A vacation in the mountains… I hate to admit it, but it sounds like it could possibly be entertaining. What Master Splinter didn't know couldn't hurt him. I looked to our leader and waited.

"You're positive, it's deserted?" he asked.

"My stepmother doesn't even know about it."

Leo's eyes narrowed and I could see a slight nod. My hopes picked up until I knew the answer.

"Well, if you guys reall-"

"We're going to the mountains!" Mikey bellowed.

* * *

And here we are, cramped in a van that would make anyone look twice. How did Mikey put it? A Pedo-Van? What is that anyways?

I rolled my shoulders, feeling every tense muscle. How long have we been travelling? It must have been a few hours now. Any longer and I swear someone's gonna get a foot in the face.

As irony would have it, a giant green foot flew in front of my face, inches from contact.

"Hey, watch it!" I yelled, waving my hand to disperse the foul smell.

"It's not my fault. Mikey is taking up too much room." Donnie grunted, trying out a new position.

I peered over Donnie's shoulder and saw Mikey sprawled out talking to the driver. They've been talking since the start of the journey. What could they possibly be talking about for that long? And why would she want to talk to Mikey over a lengthy period of time anyways?

Making it my mission to intervene, I stood as best I could in such a cramped spaces, and shuffled over Donnie to get to the front. Don cried out in protest as one of my feet hit his face. Oh sweet vengeance.

With a final haul I seated myself beside Mikey and hoped to catch a hint of their conversation. What ever it was, she seemed pretty into it.

"How could you say that?" She snapped. My eyes grew wide at the tone of her voice. What had Mikey said?

"A Zombie couldn't become a Vampire. Now, if a Vampire was bitten by a zombie, _that_ is another story." She concluded.

I shut my eyes and pursed my lips together. I have no comment.

"Beau, you'd make a hot Zompire." Mikey threw her way without shame.

_Both of them_, I shook my head. What did I expect? Honestly. I walked right into that one. It's Mikey for crying out loud.

"Hold on." The driver warned mere seconds before the van wretched to the left then back to the right. There are a lot of words I would describe my brothers, and myself but in those few seconds, graceful, wasn't one of those words.

_She'll be the death of us._ I rubbed my head from the impact against the van then into my own knee.

"What was that?" I heard Leo's voice call from the back.

All of a sudden the van came to an abrupt halt, sending all four of us flying to the front, slamming into the front seats. Leo's carapace wedged me in between Mikey and the front seat. Noticing our driver missing, I pushed Leo's shell forward and off my own body.

"Does that mean we're he – whoa!" Donnie fell out of the van the moment the side door flew open. Blinding light had us shielding our eyes while we climbed out of the vehicle.

"Oh yeah." I stepped out of the vehicle and stretched my sore muscles. The sun was pleasantly warm against my skin. A light breeze gently caressed the course layer of skin on my shoulders and top of my head. It sent pleasant shivers down my spine. I smiled.

Finally, I scoured my surroundings: Mountains. The small bendy road we traveled. And in front of us stood a small cabin. In one word: Nice.

I turned to the left only to catch sight of the girl talking to Leo, only she wasn't looking at Leo. She smiled lightly catching my eye. Realizing I still had a goofy grin on my face, I crashed my lips together to form a solid line, void of expression. Before I moved to grab for our luggage I could hear a soft chuckle escape her lips. Why was she looking at me? I frowned, swinging the five duffle bags over my head and making my way towards the cabin. I felt a weight lift from my back before Don came to my side holding two of the duffle bags.

"We've never done anything like this. This is positively exhilarating." He beamed.

"What would master Splinter say?" Mikey erupted from the space between us.

I grabbed Mike's head and shoved him into the snow.

"What Splinter doesn't know, can't hurt him."

"But what if – oof!" I threw his extra heavy duffle bag over my shoulder, knowing full well where it would land. What did he even pack?

We stood in front of the door until the girl rushed over and reached above the door. Her fingers found a small crack in the wall and when she withdrew her hand she held a small key. With a triumphant smile she opened the door and trudged in.

The musky air quickly dissipated and inside the cabin was begging to be occupied. The ground and counters had a visible amount of dust and the corners of the rooms had a few dust bunnies. Leo walked into the cabin and noticed the grime immediately. The look he gave us next had all of us groaning.

After an hour or two the cabin was completely spotless. The floors, counters, fireplace were clean to a T.

Eyeing the fireplace I made my way to the forest after grabbing the axe leaning against the side of the log cabin. It didn't take long to cut down a tree and bring most of the logs to the front of the cabin.

Turning to fetch the rest of the wood I heard the cabin door open and close. The footsteps were light and clumsy. I pursed my lips together to keep from grinning.

"Wow, that's a lot already. I'll help you bring the rest." She decided. I shrugged knowing I could easily bring the rest of the wood by myself.

"So I was thinking, after supper we could play a game or something. Well, it was kinda Mikey's idea."

_Of course it was. What does he have planned this time?_

I hummed and nodded. Out of my peripheral vision I could see her fist-pumping the air. I trained my eyes forward and then up to the orange sky. It was a fierce orange with hints of pink and light blue. Her hair shone a reddish tinge in this light, I noticed.

We stopped and grabbed the remaining chunks of log. She carried as many as she could, which was about four. To her disadvantage, I hadn't cut them small.

With promise and determination, she marched on. The woodpile towered over her head. I walked with one arm full and the other ready to grab any logs that fell from her grasp. When she began to deter from the path I gently nudged her back on track; having to do this a couple times. I dared not take the top log from her pile to lighten the load.

"I'm so excited to go sledding tomorrow!" she bounced suddenly, causing her grip to slip.

"Whoops." She lurched forward_. Shell!_ My hand shot forward and grabbed the back of her coat before she could hit the ground. I sighed and lifted her to her feet then reached down and grabbed the few logs on the ground.

"Here." I set two logs into her arms.

"Thanks." Her voice was low and her cheeks were red. It was cold out. Idiot, she knew she'd be cold, why did she come? I picked up our pace to the cabin.

"You got wood. Perfect." Leo greeted us at the door and took the girl's pile then making his way to the fireplace. Donnie and Mikey were in the preparation of making supper. My work done, I found the couch near the window adjacent to the fireplace.

* * *

"No." we all chimed together and grabbed a deck of cards to start a game of go fish instead of playing Mikey's game. Mikey, frowned and crossed his arms. Usually his games were pretty weird, but this one topped them off. Therefore: no.

"Any twos?" Donnie asked and the game began.

After a few rounds and then some, we unpacked out blankets and sprawled out on the floor. Mikey was kicked farthest away from the group, which also just so happened to be the farthest from the girl. Smart Leo. He ain't Leader for no reason.

"I do _not_ snore." Mikey had whined and then sat himself beside Donnie. Leo was next, then me, which meant the girl would be…

She dropped her pillow beside my shoulder and then crawled into her bedding.

"You could take the couch." Donnie yawned.

"It's a sleepover, that's cheating. Plus the couch is close to the window and it's cold." She replied.

"Alright, night guys."

They grunted in return.

I stared at the roof, my arms crossed. Was I tired? Yes. Do I plan on trying to get some sleep? Hopefully. Will I be successful? Highly unlikely.

The light from the fire cast a warm glow over the room. I could practically time when each of my brothers were asleep. Don, then Mikey. And Leo would be last, waiting for our breaths to ease into a gentle rhythm that meant sleep. Always, ever since we were young. Responsible even when danger was far away.

I closed my eyes and licked my lips. The air had an old taste, but not completely unpleasant. Tomorrow will be interesting. I can't remember the last time we had played in snow. Leo had left for meditation, but other than him, I can't remember us all leaving at the same time. I wonder what the rat will say? Did Mikey pack those Cheetos I told him to? He probably ate them, that little frog. I'm going to kill him tomorrow. Burgundy, that was the colour of her hair in the sun. A deep burgundy. I like burgundy. Was this the first time she's been here since her father's death? Is it hard for her to be here? Should I ask her? No. I won't ask. Tomorrow will be interesting. I wonder…

My eyes shot open. When had I fallen asleep? I could tell by the low glow of light that the fire had dyed and was now only coals. I'd been asleep for a while then. I turned my attention to what had disturbed me. Craning my neck to my left, I looked down.

_Oh boy._ I gulped. Pressed against my whole left side, was the human. Her head was gently nestled against my arm. Did she know nothing of personal space?

Suddenly her shoulders shook as a shiver passed through her body. _Ugh, why are you always cold?_ As if to answer my question, she burrowed more into my arm. _Have mercy._

I sighed, my eyes finding the ceilings. Taking off one of my blankets, I flung it over her body. In a matter of minutes, her shivering had stopped and her breaths had evened out into a deep sleep.

_It's always about the cold for you isn't it? _I closed my eyes and prayed for sleep to find me again.

* * *

I watched Leo as he walked with Beau on his shoulders and a sled tucked under his arm.

"Usually, we would have our skidoo. I totally forgot about that. Sorry." She winced, looking down at Leo's head.

Leo chuckled and scaled the side of the mountain.

"No problem, Beau. It's not a big deal and we don't want you to miss all the fun. Especially since it was you who invited us."

The two climbed the mountain, while I had the tail. Finally at the top, Mikey and Don gave a few shouts of joy.

"Finally! What took you guys so long?" Mikey could hardly contain his joy. Cradled in his left hand was a tall slice of bark.

"He's kidding, Beau." Donnie gave her an encouraging smile.

"We've never gone this high up before." She exhaled and scanned the world below. Leo let her down and handed her the sleigh.

"We can go to a lower ledge if you need." He said gently.

"Not a chance." She shook her head and made her way to the edge of the mountain. The path was smooth for the most part. I wondered if her sled would even survive the journey. I eyed the rickety contraption in her arms, obviously years old. Maybe we should have brought a better sled. This probably isn't a good idea.

"I think you…" my words were cut off by their very recipient.

"See you at the bottom." She yelled before tucking over the edge.

"My girlfriend is so awesome! Cowabunga!" Mikey leapt off the edge with his bark snowboard.

"Let's,"

"Go!" Leo and Don flung themselves over the edge.

Here goes nothing. I ran for the ledge and jumped. My landing was a summersault then back on my shell.

"Woo!" I bellowed and grabbed a small tree and propelled myself towards another, kicking off to gain speed. My brothers were far ahead of me and one by one they passed the girl. I laughed and felt myself gaining on them.

In an instant my joy vanished. It happened so fast. She was going too fast and had no time to swerve around the rock. The right side of the sled hit the stone and sent her flying. I drew my sai and ripped into the ground. I swung my legs to the side, sending me soaring her way. Before she touched the snow I captured her around the waist and hugged her to my chest. My arm fastened her to my plastron. Our eyes met and for a second I thought she would pass out due to shock. Her face broke into a huge grin and she laughed.

"Go! Go!" she hailed and grabbed the top of my plastron.

I couldn't help but smile. She was the most insane person I've ever met.

"Hold on tight!" I ordered and tug my sai into the snow, projecting us to the left towards a little sapling. Grabbing the base of the sapling we strained and toured around the small tree in a 360. The extra weight forced us faster down the mountainside. We were gaining on them now. The girl made a comment about my left and I found what she was talking about. A mound of snow. A ramp. We were going to win.

My arm tightened around my fragile parcel. I drove my sai into the snow, driving us towards the ramp. Before we hit the mound, the girl dipped her hand in the snow.

Three, two… We were air born. Below we saw Leo, Don, and Mikey. Just a little farther, I hoped. Out of nowhere a snowball hit Mikey in the face.

"Ah!" he cried and grabbed for his face, causing him to lose control and spin out.

"Duck!" I cried and clasped her head to my chest to secure the jolt of the fall. The impact wasn't as bad as I thought and we sored passed the others.

I could hear a shriek of laughter from my chest and felt my own roar escape my lips.

"Break!" she cried and I realized how close to the cabin we were. Raising both my arms above my head I plunged my weapons into the snow. She screamed with anticipation and hysteria. Our speed reduced and we jerked to a stop.

Breathing heavily, we remained still, until her head popped up from my chest and stared me in the face. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were wild with zing.

"That was incredible!" she chimed and laughed until nothing came out. My head fell back into the snow and I heard my brothers' skid to a halt one by one.

"Are you guys okay? Beau what happened?" Leo ran to our side. I propped myself on my elbows and exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Are you hurt?" Don, knelt by my body.

"I'm great!" She giggled.

"Beau!" Mikey called out. "Are you okay?"

Another laugh erupted from her lips and I glance up at Mikey and saw water melting down his face and snow lodged in the nooks of his plastron. I threw my head back and laughed whole-heartedly. That was the funniest thing I've ever seen in my life. When did she make a snowball? How did she manage to hit him during such speed?

My sides ached and I placed pressure against my ribs.

"Raph?" A worried voice enquired from not so far away. I found my face close to hers and realized she was still sitting on top of me.

"I'm going to stand up." I said.

"Oh right. Sorry." She climbed off and stood, waiting for me. With a huff, I placed my feet on the ground and stood.

"That was… amazing!" Don shook his head, flabbergasted.

"What happened, though?" Leo asked.

"The sled broke and Raph caught me." She shrugged and pursed her lips into a thin line. Mikey marched up and lifted her to place her on his shoulders.

"Cool, cool. Let's go again. This time Beau, you can ride with me."

"No." I said without thinking. The group stopped and watched me curiously.

"I mean, it's fine. I got this." I coughed and grabbed her and threw her on my shoulders.

"Whoa." She grabbed my head to steady herself.

"If you insist." Donnie shrugged while Mikey pouted. I could feel Leo's gaze and dared to face him. When I found his face he wasn't looking my way, but I could see a faint smiled or what once was a smile on his lips.

"Onward march!" the commander shouted over my head. I rolled my eyes and started for the mountain once again.

* * *

The fire was warm and inviting. I sat cross-legged in the middle of the floor while my brothers played another round of cards at the kitchen table. The rest of the day had gone without a hitch. We had finally decided to take turns with the girl and at the end of the day we were completely exhausted and satisfied. I would never voice it out loud, but today had to have been one of the most fun days we've had in a long time. Just fun. Nothing else. Now, training is fun, don't get me wrong. Today was unconditional fun.

I purse my lips together and mentally sealed today's memory in a vault, deep inside my mind.

Light footsteps came from behind and seated themselves beside me close to the fire. Her hair was messy from wearing her tuque all day long. I suppressed a smirk. In her hand she held out a small cup of warm liquid. Hot chocolate, I realized.

I took the cup and held it in my hands.

"Leo says we can stay tomorrow but the next day we have to go back." She sipped her hot beverage then stuck out her tongue to cool it down.

"Sounds good to me." I decided against drinking the piping hot drink and face the same fate as she.

"Hey, so I realized I didn't thank you. You know," she paused, looking up to meet my face.

_For what?_

"You know, for saving my life and stuff."

_Oh._

"So, thank you. That was pretty awesome." Her cheeks were flushed from the heat of the fire. I nodded slowly.

"You're troublesome that's for sure." I sighed and saw her face pull into a frown. Before she could argue I added a small grin. Don't want her to get mad again.

"Maybe a little." She agreed with a side grin. Her mouth curled to the side in an… interesting way. Could everyone do this? My lips stretched to left and upward, into a sideways smirk. Hmm, interesting.

My eyes trailed down and I saw her staring at me. _What?_ I grunted and raised my hand to cover her whole face.

_Stop staring. It's rude. _

"Uh cund brrd." Her voice was muffled.

"Alright, yup. I'm tired. Beau, let's go to sleep. Here, I saved you a spot." Mikey bounced into view and snatched the girl from where she sat and set her down on the far end of the room.

"But it's only nine, fourty-three." She complained.

"Mikey, let her go." Donnie Sat beside me and raised his hands to the fire. Remembering my drink, I raised the mug to my mouth and took a careful sip. Not too hot, _perfect_.

"I didn't get any hot chocolate!" Mikey frowned.

"Yes, you did. You left it at the table." Don rolled his eyes.

Leo seated himself on my right, watching my other two brothers. A content expression formed his face and he seemed as relaxed as I've ever seen him.

"So fearless, I hear you're up for another day." My voice quite, meant only for him.

"If you can handle another day."

"Race you to the top?"

"Prepare for defeat."

"Not a chance." We raised our fists and knocked them together. I smirked and turned to face the rest of the gang. Mikey was challenging Don to a duel all the while Donnie yawned and stared absentmindedly into the fire.

The thought of sleep was welcoming. It was so carefree, it deemed foreign to me. Leo yawned and nodded, reading my mind.

"You kids can do what you want. I'm off to bed." He brushed any opposing comments away, mind made up.

"Night." Donnie agreed.

"Fine. Beau,"

"My stuff is over there."

"But I want you – oof."

"Run while you can, Beau." Leo's weary voice mumbled.

I had set my cup down and was already lying atop my bedding when the human found her spot beside me. My eyes were heavy and I found myself dozing off much faster than anticipated.

"Good night, guys." Her voice called out gently.

"Goodnight, Beau."

"Night."

"Sleep tight, baby girl – ow!"

I shuffled my weight and rolled my shoulders before sinking down into my pillow. The room was perfect temperature. Nice and warm. My muscles relaxed and my breathing slowed to a steady rhythm.

"Good night." I almost missed the whisper beside me.

"Go to sleep." My voice was deep and throaty from exhaustion. A small snicker, followed by a yawn was the only response I got back.

* * *

"No, thrust with your arms, feel the foundation in your feet. Now, again." I rubbed my eyes then gestured with my hand.

Her balance was off and the spear was held like she was ready to join a jousting tournament. Wrong. All wrong.

"Do you even listen?" I asked, frustrated.

"I'm trying!" she snapped.

"Just hold the spear like this," I took the weapon from her hands and instantly fell into an offensive stance. My feet were firm against the ground and I lunged, the tip of the spear, slicing through the air.

"Like that." I threw the spear in her direction and watched her catch it clumsily.

"Ugh." I rubbed my temples for the hundredth time.

"Donnie weren't you teaching her?"

From across the dojo, Donnie and Leo fought hand-to-hand combat. If anyone else were watching the match, one would think them equals. Unfortunately for Donnie, Leo was only warming up.

"Tried and failed." He grunted and ducked before Leo's fist could meet his face.

"And you gave up? That's not like you. Come on, man." I urged.

"She stabbed me!" he yelled back. Leo chuckled lightly before jumping through the air, his foot deflected by one of Don's arms.

"It was an accident." The girl shouted back.

"Sorry, Beau. No offense."

"Where's Mikey?" I looked around the room and found no sign of my little brother.

"He said something about 'choosing life' and 'crazy'." Leo swooped low and caught Donnie's foot, slamming him to the ground.

_Ugh_, I groaned and turned to face a very unamused little human.

"Did I say stop practicing?"

With a moan she got back into position and continued jutting the spear out lamely. Seriously, I had my work cut out for me.

It had been a week since our little escapade into the mountains. Fun and games set aside, training began immediately. Leo said we had to make up for the lost days and double up of training regimes. Mikey had grumbled for what deemed an eternity. I for one was overjoyed to be back in the game and started training at once. Soon enough, Mikey had a whole new reason to complain. It was only a few days ago, the girl had asked to join our training sessions.

A beeping noise from the other side of the room caught my attention. Donnie who was pinned to the ground was staring at his T-phone.

"Foot activity." His eyebrow muscles drew together.

"And I was beginning to think they had given up." I rubbed the back of my neck and drew my sai. They metal moved and flipped through my fingers with ease.

"You're going?" A small voice asked behind me. I turned and peered down at the girl. She appeared hesitant in her next words.

"We'll be back soon enough." Leo sheathed his swords and was following Don out of the dojo to recruit the last of us.

"But…" her voice trailed off before meeting my gaze.

_Uh, shell. No. What do I say? Um. Oh man._ I rubbed the back of my neck, my mouth drawing into a thin line.

"Kick some butt, okay?" her lips turned upward into an encouraging smile.

I nodded and found myself raising my hand. _What am I doing?_ I awkwardly patted the top of her head. This was weird. How can my brothers touch her so easily? It's so… weird.

To save myself from any more humiliation, I darted from the room and found my brothers waiting at the entrance to the lair. Mikey was bouncing up and down while his nun chucks whipped through the air.

"Time for a good ol' smackdown with the baddies." Mikey punched the air. "Here comes Mikey."

We rushed down the tunnels, all our sense heightened.

"This is gonna be epic." Mikey practically squealed.

* * *

"That was not epic." Mikey whined for the hundredth time. Apparently Don's 'foot activity' was nothing more than a little rough housing in an alley with a couple of humans. Hardly the fight we were hoping for. I wouldn't even call it a pleasant excursion.

"Better safe than sorry." Leo shrugged and dropped from the thin pipe he was walking along.

_Ugh_, I frowned. Such time wasted when I could have been training. That's what I need; work up a sweat. Four thousand upside-down pushups when we get back to the lair. That'll take me an hour or two.

I rolled my neck then my shoulders, anticipation for my next muscle burn. The comfortable heat training gave me was a beautiful thing. Maybe I'll head over to the caves and climb the pillars with my eyes blindfolded. Better tie a hand behind my back to make it somewhat a challenge. There, now that sounds like a plan.

We rounded the corner and walked up the abandoned subway steps to the lair.

"If only a zombie apocalypse hit the city, then we wouldn't be bored." Mikey hummed and opened the door.

"Mikey that's ridiculous." Leo sighed.

"Debatable. Neurogenesis; science today can re-grow perished brain tissue in suspended animation. The brain succumbs from the cortex in, leaving behind the basic motor functions and primitive instincts. Also, let us not rule out the Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease and toxoplasmosa gondii. Zombies? Possible."

"Thanks for the nightmares, Donnie." Leader shook his head. I winced, not even trying to hide the disgust I felt.

We found the center of the lair empty and continued through towards the kitchen.

"I was just stating the mathematical probability of Mikey's aspiration for the future."

"Well that's–"

"My sons." An all too familiar voice ripped through our thoughts. At once we stopped and stood at attention. In front of us stood Master Splinter. I let my body relax and could only stare at my Master. My mind automatically thought of the girl. We were so dead if Master found out. We'll need to smuggle her out as fast as possible. Tonight? Maybe I can say I'm going to go train and get her out right now? How do I let the others know of the plan? I dared to steal a gander at my brothers.

They were in the same boat as myself; in shock and conflicted at how to proceed.

"You're home early Master." Leader spoke first.

"Ah yes, I found my meditation successful and decided I would surprise you all with an early arrival."

"Oh, we're surprised all right." Mikey chuckled nervously. I swallowed, feeling my throat dry with every word.

"Hardly as surprised as myself."

_Shell. _

"We can explain." Donnie drew in a sharp breath.

"I'm amazed at how clean you've kept our home while I was away."

_Wait, what?_

We laughed uneasily, hesitant to relax.

"Yeah." Leo rubbed the back of his head and tried a shaky smile.

"There must be much to talk about." Splinter's eyes crinkled as he smiled, kindly.

"Ah, not much. Same old same old. Foot Clan stuff." I tried to sway the conversation. The rat nodded, seeming to understand. I could hear one of my brother's exhale as breath of relief.

"You must be tired. Come sit and eat with us."

_Us?_

Splinter smiled and walked to the left end of the table, his body no longer shielding the other body sitting at the table.

The girl looked up from eating her sandwich and grinned.

"Hi guys. Did you kick some butt?"

_Our butts are gonna get so kicked_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That evening's dinner had been one of the most suspenseful mealtimes we've experienced in a very long time. Worse than when Mikey had accidentally set fire to Master Splinter's books. That boy never came clean as to what brought about the disaster. Splinter was a little more than upset. _This_ should be ten times worse. The number one rule is to never be seen by humans. And look what we did; we invited one into our home.

"…and was freezing to death… had no choice… not a cat, I know… full responsibility… did I mention freezing out?..." My muscles tensed with every word that spilled over Mikey's lips. The other party was quiet and still. _Why hadn't he said anything yet?_ I fought the urge to clear the tickle in the back of my throat.

We sat cross-legged in the dojo, the four of us in a line facing our father. It had been over two hours and during the last forty-five minutes Mikey couldn't keep it in any longer. He then repeated the same story over and over every ten minutes. The worse part was the silence on the other end. Not even a flinch. He just sat there with his eyes closed. Was he even listening? Is this a test? My eyes scanned the room for the weapons. My eyes narrowed. With a single glance, I'm sure Master Splinter sensed, I found everything in its rightful place. I found my father again and stole a glance at his hands before looking at my own. Hand to hand?

"…Please don't be mad. She would have died." Mikey's voice was starting to waver.

"Sensei." Leo spoke. I turned my head ever so slightly to get a better view of my brother in my peripheral vision. His hands were balled into fists on his knees. As soon as I noticed them, they relaxed.

"Master Splinter." He tried again. Nothing. When he realized he wouldn't be answer he sucked in a huge breath and exhaled slowly.

"Father, I take full responsibility for our actions." He bowed his head.

I ground my teeth together. That's exactly something Leo would say. Why does is agitate me so?

"But I do not regret our decision to save a life." He added firmly.

_ What?_

I couldn't help it, my eyes shot to Splinter. Splinter's gaze fell on my brother.

"And you should not." He finally spoke. I swallowed the dryness in my throat, waiting.

"My sons, you have made a decision and now you shall make the final decision."

"Now?" Donnie scrunched his nose then pushed up his glasses.

"No, my son. I shall hear what you all have to say tomorrow."

* * *

I stared at the roof of my room. Every scrape, dent and crack I had memorized. It had been hours since I had woke and yet I found myself continuing to stare at my roof. What would be the decisions? Did she even know what was going on? I wonder if she screamed when she saw the rat?

I smiled. Who am I kidding? She probably offered him some tea. I should get Donnie to do a brain scan on that girl. There must be something wrong.

Swinging my feet over my bed, I pressed my palms into my eyes. The pressure felt nice. With nothing else to do, I left my room and followed the hall to the dojo.

I could already hear them doing their morning training routines.

Inside the dojo, I was right. Leo and Mikey spared while Donnie was practicing meditation atop the tip of his staff. Perfectly balanced.

"We have to tell her she can't stay here anymore." Leo stopped to stare at me. I frowned and looked to Mikey to make sure I heard Leo correctly. I must have heard wrong. Maybe I should get Don to check my hearing too.

Mikey's eyes were glued to the ground and his face was glum and defeated.

"Come again." I challenged, taking a step forward to not miss the next couple words from my brother's mouth.

"She can't stay. Master Splinter doesn't like it." Leo stated blankly, almost expecting some sort of retaliation.

"You guys are kicking her out?" I enunciated with utmost perfection, so Leo would understand each and every syllable.

"Yes."

_What the shell?_ Confused was beyond what I was experiencing right now. No. No. First; they bring her to the lair. Big taboo. Strike one. Second; not only did they let her stay, they gave her a room and pretty much adopted her. She's not a pet. Strike two. And now, just like it was nothing, they are going to drop her like a puppy on the side of the road? Do they realize what they put me through? They made me an accomplice and now they're going to quit? All this for nothing? Why not just strike out?

I looked to Mikey.

"Mike, you're okay with this? After everything, you guys are going to just bail?" I waited for an answer. Seriously, I needed one.

"Raph, Splinter doesn't want her here. I made a mistake. Leo said–"

"Leo said? What did our great Leader say?" Turning my attention to Leo, I barely acknowledged Donnie walk up to my side. I felt his gaze but paid no mind.

"Master Splinter said we have to make a decision."

"This was for nothing? Just like that?" I shook my head.

"What do you think Raph?" Donnie leaned against his staff.

_What?_ "What do I think?" I repeated the words, asking myself. Before I could answer Mikey reached for my arm, stealing my attention.

"Raph, I really don't want her to go. But, if it's what's best. I can't make the decision…" his eyes were unsure and defeated. I twisted away, raising my hands in the air. Nope. This doesn't make any sense. I turned to concentrate on Leo once again. His eyes were staring back, almost like he was memorizing every move I made. What's wrong with him? I growled and took a few steps only to retrace them a second later. I could see Don shoot Leo a look. Like I cared. Do they think this is overreacting?

"You guys …" I trailed off. I didn't get it. It made _no_ sense.

"We need to make a choice."

"Looks like you made one." I spat back and exited the dojo.

* * *

I found myself running through the tunnels. They were all too familiar. I was mad. Yup. Pissed, even. Or maybe, enraged? Wrathful? That's a good word. I like the sound of it. Wrath. Yes. I was wrathful. Did they even consider my feelings? Do they realize what they put me through? I told them it was a bad idea. I _told_ them! Did they listen? Haha. No. Not even a "You know what? Raph might be right." Nothing.

I had to _share_ our home with a human. I, _me_, had to share. She ate my favorite snack. There was one left and she ate it. I blamed Mikey, obviously. His face was priceless. Ugh, I had to give up my blankets for her. Twice! Or was it three times? Did it even matter? No. It didn't. Why? Cause everything I've now gone through is going to mean nothing.

She even made pizza with mushrooms. Who does that? A sicko, that's who. We let a crazy person live in our home. My brothers inflicted this hell on me and now they think they're going to get of scott clean?

I licked my lips and swallowed. Thirsty. Realizing I hadn't drank anything this morning I reeled my course back to the lair. Inside, I slowed my pace and marched toward the kitchen.

I froze, halting my steps. In the kitchen, the pathetic human was jumping up and down to reach the top shelf where the cereal was. Her eye was trained on Mikey's favorite. My frown deepened. She was useless. Couldn't even reach cereal.

_'Raph, Splinter doesn't want her here. I made a mistake. Leo said–' 'Master Splinter said we have to make a decision.' Splinter said no. 'Splinter said…'_

_ Wait_. I stopped._ Splinter didn't say she couldn't stay. In fact, he didn't say anything. He just wanted a decision. He wanted us to make the choice. _

_ 'We need to make a choice.'_ Leo's annoying voice drilled into my head.

_'You need to make a choice.'_

_ '_I_ need to make a choice.'_

I altered my course at once, aiming for the dojo. My steps didn't falter one bit. I was steady and my mission was firm. My heartbeat quickened as I found the dojo fully occupied by my whole family. Mikey was sulking in the corner, twirling his nun chucks lamely. Leo and Donnie's conversation stilled at my entrance. I headed straight for my father and stopped when I was close enough. My father turned to me without needing to hear my voice.

"Raphael." His voice was calm and inviting.

I sucked in air and swallowed. I've made my choice.

"She is staying here. That's my decision."

"Very well." The answer was immediate. I stared at my Sensei. _Did he say yes?_

"Sensei?"

"That is your decision?"

"Yes."

"Then that is what will be." He finished and returned to his meditation.

I looked at the ground. _He said yes. She can stay._

"Wait, Master Splinter, did you just say Beau can live with us?" Mikey was at our Father's side in an instant.

"Michelangelo," Master Splinter turned away, "Your breath stinks."

I stood and raised my head. My eyes focused on nothing, my attention elsewhere. Did I just get my way? I was completely bewildered. My feet took me out of the dojo and down the hall. Master Splinter agreed to my decision? I don't believe it.

I found myself back at the kitchen and sure enough, she was still there. _What was she… are those bags of flour?_ Three bags flour piled on top of each other and yet she could barely skim the ridge of the shelf. The corner of my mouth twitched into a side grin.

The pads of my feet concealed any noise. I soon came into her view, startling her in the process.

"Oh, Raph, you surprised me." She smiled and gave a soft chuckle.

I said nothing. For some reason I could only stare. She was so interesting. Why was she so interesting? She seemed normal enough. Hah, looks can be deceiving.

Her eyes were alarmingly warm. Gentle to look at. Her skin had not a scar to be seen. I didn't have to look at my body to know where each of mine resided. Hair, dark like chocolate, Don's favorite.

My brothers are idiots. Letting this…girl in our home. There's no choice _but_ to be responsible for her. They ruined any other chance the moment she entered the lair. The moment Mikey picked her up. We were responsible. We are responsible.

"Um, yeah, cool. I'm just trying to get some–"

My hand hit the cupboard beside the one she had opened. She stared at me curiously, trying to understand. I raised an eyebrow muscle and gestured to my arm.

"Oh!" she grinned, finally getting it. _Ugh, slow in the head too_. Better schedule that brain scan sooner than later.

I felt her hands grip my arm and begin to climb. Reaching her destination she made the grab and dropped to the floor. Knowing she wouldn't learn from the last time, I steadied her fall. My hands dropped to her shoulders to stable any momentum.

"Thanks." She answered and went for another cupboard, taking out two bowls.

At the table we sat and chowed down on Mike's cereal.

"So what have you guys been up to? Mikey seemed really upset over something. That's not like him."

"My brothers are idiots."

"Good thing they have you to keep them straight." She teased.

_Psh, ungrateful little princess._ I rolled my eyes and pursed my lips together.

"You have no idea." I mumbled.

I raised my head and watched her shove another spoonful of cereal. At this rate, we're going to have to go grocery shopping again. She caught my eye and grinned cheekily before dipping her spoon again.

You can stay here. Did you know that? You can stay here for as long as you need. We won't throw you out. We won't hurt you or call you names. We'll protect you and keep you warm.

"B–"

"Beau!" Mikey's voice boomed as he crashed his way to the table. "Beau, you're my favorite and I'll never leave you ever ever ever. We'll play games and sing and I'll even teach you how to fight. We'll watch so many movies and we'll play games every night. Did I already mention games? Lots and lots of games."

"Mikey! Hey, man. Calm down for a bit. You're stealing all my air." She laughed.

"Let's play hide and seek later okay? That will be fun." Mikey clasped his hands together, waiting for a positive answer. Behind him, Leo and Donnie walked up to meet us. Donnie was paying attention to Mikey and the girl while Leo nodded in my direction in greeting. His expression was calm and he wore a faint grin. I felt my eyebrow muscles knit together. _Why are you so smiley, Davy Jones?_

"Yeah, we'll play."

'_We'll'? Does that include me?_ As if to answer my silence question she turned to face me and nod.

"Great! Awesome. It's going to be so much fun. I always win cause I know all the best hiding places. I'll show you them. No one will find us. Is that my cereal?" he stopped, pointed to the empty bowls and then reaching for the now empty carton.

The girl caught my eye with a wide eyed grin before bursting into laughter. I felt a chuckled try to escape but caught it just in time, only to replace it with a smile.

Once we cleared the table, we prepared to play the game of hide and seek. Apparently, 'later' meant in two minutes.

"Short straw is the looser. They got to be it." Mikey held a handful of sticks.

"Give em here." Leo grabbed the sticks and held them behind his back before bringing them forward once again.

"Hey, but I..."

"Not taking any chances, Mikey. This game is in the lair only. No going outside. Donnie, go." Leader commanded.

My brother drew a straw and sighed in relief. The girl was next and just as lucky.

"Raph."

I rolled my eyes and snatched a stick and hesitated before taking a look. Carefully, I pried my hand open and found another long stick. I smirked. Thank goodness. My gaze fluttered to my left towards the girl. She waited for the looser to be chosen, her face drawn into a huge grin. I pressed my lips together and turned my attention to Mikey and Leo.

"Just pick one, Mikey." He urged.

"I will! Don't stress me!" Mikey finally let his finger grasp the stick to the right before returning to the left and lifted.

"Looks like you're it." Leo chuckled and dangled the last long stick in front of Mikey's face.

"Wha… that's not fair!"

"Count to three hundred!" they shouted before we dispersed.

At once Leo and Donnie were off. Rude, they didn't even wait for the girl. I sighed and turned to give the girl a sympathetic shrug but found nobody. _Oh_, I scowled

I decided to make my round around the lair. You see, the problem with playing hide and seek with us is that we know every single brick in this joint. There's not a place unscathed or rock unturned. Remember, we've been down here since we were little. Therefore, the key to winning was to keep moving. Stealth was of the absolute necessity.

I rounded another corner and then another. Shoot. How long had I been looking for a place to hide? I had lost track of time.

The halls were dark and damp. Everything echoed and creaked. I looked up and remembered the large pipe that hung across the hallway wall in corridor 34. Saved. I scolded myself for almost forgetting it was there. The only reason it even registered in my mind was due to the fact that Don needed my help fixing it during a huge downpour.

_Perfect._ I kicked off the wall and reached for the duct swinging my body up and over the pipe. I then sat with my back against the wall, my leg extended, crossing over the other.

_I wonder where she decided to hide._ Just as the thought crossed my mind, I could hear the faint pitter-patter of feet. _Oh, speak of the she-devil herself._

Turning the very corner I had just come from, the girl was feeling her way down the hall. Her movements slowed, as each step sent echoes down the hall. _Urgh, she's screaming to be found!_

"…or not…I come." My brother's muffled voice literally screamed.

My eyes trained on the girl. She looked confused and frustrated. Duh, obviously she didn't know this place as well as we did. Seriously, Raph, you're an idiot. She was probably lost. Good for her. We really thought this through, didn't we? What if she had gone down corridor 67 and fell down the drop off. Dead. Not even ten minutes after being granted a home and safety; death. Let's just let the curious little kitten roam the hallways. No big deal. I slumped and shook my head.

"Where are you guys?" Mikey's voice was near. The girl started and backed up closer to where I was hiding. She was almost underneath me. _Run, numb-shell!_

Too late, Mikey was too close. His gentle footsteps drew nearer. _Well, this won't be fun if you get caught right away. _

I hooked my legs around the pipe and let myself swing down off the side. Before I made a full rotation, my hand reached for the girl. One arm around her torso, the other clasped over her mouth.

She gave a surprised squeal. Understandable.

"Shh." I hushed, urging her silence. Under us, Mikey ran past where she had been standing only moments ago. His footsteps grew more and more muted.

_Whew. Almost gave myself away._ I leaned my head against the wall and then realized I was still holding her face. Drawing my hand away, I placed it on my thigh. I dared not release my other arm for fear of her falling and breaking something.

"Raph?" her voice was hushed.

"You almost gave my spot away." I whispered back. _Real smooth_, I rolled my eyes.

"Well, so-rry. I got lost. It's so hard to see down here."

I hummed in response.

The minutes or seconds, I couldn't tell, ticked by. How long had we been sitting here. I could feel the cold from the wall seep into the back of my carapace. Cool, but not completely unbearable.

"Are you cold?" I found myself asking out loud. Her response was slightly startling. Her shoulders and body nestled deeper into my plastron.

"No." she replied. _Oh. _I swallowed and pursed my lips together; a terrible habit I must admit.

"Raph?" her voice cut through my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I waited for her to continue.

"Thanks." Her voice was curt and agitated.

"You know what? No. I'm not thankful. I'm not going to be like a poor damsel in distress like in the novels. 'Oh thank you for saving me, my knight in shinning armor.' And then they ki- oh, you know… So, no. No thank you. I got this."

The amount of gratefulness felt towards the darkness concealing my facial expression was infinite. _What the _shell_ is wrong with her mind?_

"So if I could just…" she moved around, her back pressing heavier against my chest. I swallowed feeling the heat she gave off. Or was that me?

"You're too warm!" she whispered coarsely.

"Shh! Not so loud!" I rushed out then groaned in frustration. Her hands were reaching around, grabbing at anything to give her some sort of vision of where she sat. A cool hand brushed the top of my thigh, quickly retreating.

"How do I get down?" her head inclined to the side.

"Too bad there's no knight in armor to save you." I mocked and let my body fall to the left.

"Raph!" she cried.

"Shh! Cool it! I'm fine. I just jumped down." My jaw jutted out and I my eyes rolled a full 360. I know, teenage girl thing to do, but if you just _met_ this girl. Seriously. A giant pain in the shell.

"It's not far?" she asked hesitantly.

"Hardly." I mumbled. _Ungrateful little punk. You save her from certain Mikey and what thanks do you get? None. Well if that's the way the cookie crumbles, you can say goodbye to any saving from now on. _

Something taped the top of my head.

"Are my feet touching yet?" her voice was strained. My eyes shifted up and found a foot in my face. She's gonna fall, I thought blankly. Lifting my arm, I let the palm of my hand rest against the bottom of her shoe.

"Close." I shook my head.

"I think I can feel the ground. I'm just going to…" the rest of her body slid off the pipe. My other hand made a grab for her other foot and I held her there, completely balanced.

"I'm not on the ground. Am I?" she crossed her arms.

"Not even close." I lowered my arms slowly making sure her head didn't clang against the pipe. Clear of the duct, I let her fall into my arms.

"Whoa." she almost giggled.

I snorted and sighed, realizing we need to move if we didn't want to get caught by my younger brother. _We could head over to head over to my room; he would never dare to go in there without my permission. No. Hall 32 has a small dug out that might fit us. Shell, he would have surely checked that already. I wonder if Donnie is caught yet. What if…_

"I'm trying to be quiet but I really want to slap your arms. Let me go!"

Oh right. I let her feet touch the ground.

I frowned at the immediate lack of warmth in my arms. The way she had fit was so perf…

"Cool. Okay, how do we get out of here?"

"Uh."

"Raph. We need to go. Like, now." She urged.

Right. I jogged down the tunnels expecting her too follow. The incredible amount of noise behind me, proved my theory.

"You're too loud!" I growled.

"You're too fast!" she snapped back.

I groaned and rounded another corner. Perfect… back at the center of attention. We stood in the center of the great room. My eyes scanned the room while my ears picked up any sound.

"We're going up, beastie." I warned before grabbing her around the waist and running for the opposite wall. Kicking off, I grabbed the railing, swinging the two of us to the edge of the shelf.

"Why are you so heavy." I lied. Her punches were futile. With a chuckle, I hauled us over the shelf's edge and sat down.

"That was insane." she breathed heavily before shooting me a dirty glare.

"And I am not heavy. I've seen you bench press."

Heat rose to my face. _She watches me train?_ I ground my teeth together and cleared my throat.

"You're probably just getting fat." Her comment was swift and agile and like the cutting edge of a knife, it sliced through my shell. Ouch.

A sound from the east hallway proved my thoughts of Donnie being caught. A second later, Mikey and Donnie shot out from the tunnel and scanned the room.

"I don't know, dude. This time, they're pretty good."

"Hey!" Donnie frowned.

"Sorry man, you're too easy."

I leaned back and stole a glance at the girl peering over the edge. _One of us is going to have to be sacrificed. Time to take a vote. All in favor for the girl?_ I raised my hand and grabbed a pile of rope above my head. _Any objections?_ I carefully tied a loose knot and then loosened the rope to make it easier in preparation. _The tribe has spoken._

She was still concentrated on the ground while my hands moved fast around her ankle. Her head whipped to her ankle then met my eyes. Before she could protest, I saluted and shoved her off the shelf.

It worked perfectly. The shock of betrayal was enough to stun her into silence. With my help the decent down was quick and painless. The impact with the sofa was a soft landing and the knot untied with ease. Flicking the rope back up was the trickiest part. The dull sound of a snap would alert the others and I would have a few seconds to run.

"Beau!" Donnie's voice was the first to speak up.

"Beau? Beau! Found you!"

_Shell. No time to run._

Rolling off the couch she straightened her sweater. "Knight in shining armor my a–."

"Awesome. Alright. You're caught! Haha. I win." Mikey bounded happily.

"Mikey. You still need to find the others." Donnie groaned.

"Right. Cool. Babygirl, you stay here. I'll be right back. Come on Don." My brother gestured and the two ran down another tunnel.

Taking my chance, I pitched over the edge and landed on my feet. The angry human, sat on the sofa, pursing her lips tight.

"Sorry, hand slipped." I took a step back, crossing my arms. I couldn't help the grin forming my lips.

"Well, you're no savior that's for sure."

"Psh, you were safe. I wouldn't have let you fall." I rolled my shoulder and decided the dojo would be the best place to hide, _if only I could get past Master Splinter._

"I know."

"You know what?" _The right door creaks less than the left, if I snag and oilcan from Don's room I coul…_

"I know you wouldn't let me get hurt."

My thoughts halted and I my eyes squinted to make sense of her comment.

"What makes you say that?" I decided to proceed.

"You may not be a knight but you certainly aren't a dragon."

_Dragons?_ I frowned in concern for her human brain. _Maybe I did knock her loose a bit._

"I mean. You aren't a bad guy. You're a good guy. The hero."

_Hero._

_ "We're heroes, Mikey."_

"Hero." I whisper under my breath.

"Yeah. A. Hero. For heroes, you guys sure are slow, gosh." Rising from the sofa she strutted towards the kitchen. Grabbing herself a glass of water she sat at the table and watched me from behind her glass.

"You're fired, by the way."

"Fired? From what?" I scoffed, finding my feet taking me closer to the table.

"Training." She finished another huge gulp of water.

"Realized you're no karate kid?" I smirked and took a seat on the opposite side of the table.

"I am the Karate kid. So wax off." She grinned, "Master Splinter said he would start teaching me some martial arts. Cool right?"

"What? When did he say this?" I frowned.

"Yesterday. When we were waiting for you guys to come back."

_That rat._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A soft _'tick'_ caught my attention amongst the ruckus and I found the small dart protruding from the top of my shell. _That was close_, I didn't have time to check anywhere else before another member of the Foot Clan jumped down from a tall metal crate that had something to do with… oh shell, what did Donnie say? Death Ray. No. Mikey said that. Not a death ray. A, ugh, I don't care.

"Donnie?" Leo's voice yelled from across the yard.

"Subjugating the fusion fuel… thermonuclear temperatures…"

"Did he just say bomb?" Mikey shouted to my right.

My fist collided with the opposing force sending him rocketing into the tree. Bones cracked. I grabbed for my sai and turned to face a Foot with parallel swords. I ran and dug my foot into the soft earth, diving over his lunge and deflecting the other sword he'd raised during my take off. _Not this time buddy._ The sound of metal slicing through the air was familiar and erratic. I let the edge of the sword kiss the top left of my shell, just beside my head. It would have been easy enough to avoid, yet it restricted my movement. I'm a big guy, okay? The larger my moves, the more I feel slowed down. What were a few cuts and chips here and there? No biggie, it'll heal.

"Speaking of bombs, how do you think Beau is enjoying her training? She's been with sensei a lot, eh? She won't even let me watch her train." Mikey moved closer to my side while fighting off another member.

"Cause that's creepy Mikey." I growled and bumped the little Foot with my chest.

"Concerning." Mikey corrected, "That's what it is. It's been three, no, four months now? Same thing everyday. We hardly get to see her anymore."

"Well," I whirled around and blocked a spear, "She seems to be happy with it."

"But I want to take her to the lake. Now that it's warm it would be a great time to go."

The lake. We hadn't gone there since Donnie made us those diving suits. Yeah, those didn't work.

My grasp loosened and the blade dipped down. My hands, once again fisted, cut through the air. Hooking around a Foot's neck, I spun him behind me where Mikey knocked him out cold with a quick flick of his nun chuck. A hollow 'thud' followed by three more into the tree beside me stole my attention. I raised my sai to deflect two more shuriken. I threw my weapon and heard the impact and raced towards the pinned Foot member. I knocked his head against the tree before turning to face Leo.

Leo was a cyclone of dangerous. Swords flying everywhere, mastered to perfection.

"Ask your brother." I decided to put it in someone else's hands.

"Leo! I wanna go to the lake with Beau! Can I?"

"You're talking about this now?" Leo disarmed another Foot soldier.

"Is that a yes?"

"Maybe."

"Is _that_ a yes?"

"Ask me a ten minutes and then maybe I'll run it by Master Splinter."

"Awesome!"

"Don?" Leo asked without turning his head.

"I'd say it's a great idea. We haven't gone out together in a while."

"Not that. The bomb!"

"Oh, right. Sorry, I disarmed it a few minutes ago."

"Donnie!" we all yelled together.

Drilling my elbow into the last of the Foot, I returned to my brothers. To celebrate on a rather triumphant mission, pizza was the clear choice for a victory meal.

"So, uh," Mikey held Donnie's arm and stole a glance at the watch, "What about the La–"

"We'll go in the summer." Leo yawned and made a grab for a slice of pizza.

My hand reached into the box while Mikey counted on one of his hands_. Hmm, pizza._ Wow, I didn't realize how hungry I was.

"It is summer!"

"Astronomically speaking, we have yet another twenty-five days, ten hours, forty-five minutes, and twenty-four, no, twenty-two more seconds, which depends on when the Sun reaches its farthest point north of the equator."

Mikey glared at his three fingered hands.

"Twenty-five hundred three – too many numbers. My head hurts."

End of June." Donnie responded in-between chews.

"But that's a month away!"

Dipping my hand into the pizza box again I found another piece. Cheese pizza: our favorite. The Lake didn't sound like the most terrible idea in the world. We've followed through with worse. A nice swim in crystal clear water wouldn't be that bad.

Mikey's bickering hadn't stopped until Leo held up his hand.

"I promise you, we will go."

* * *

"You will not be going." Master Splinter finished washing his glass and placed it back in the correct cupboard.

"But Master Spl…"

"The wild berries in the mountain are perfect at that time of year." Master Splinter turned to us and smiled.

"But…"

"Michelangelo, are you saying you do not want to have our summer pies this year?"

"No, but…"

"No more butts. Everything is about butts nowadays." Splinter trailed off shaking his head.

"Anytime after July. That is all."

"Thank you Master Splint–"

"Awesome! Thanks Dad! Where's Beau? Is she getting good? Why does she want to spend time with you when she can be wi – ow!"

"Mikey." Leo warned before turning back to our Father, "Sensei, I would like to discuss the report of productivity against the Foot…"

Before sneaking off to my room I stole the last piece of pizza. Knowing I had seconds to get away, I made my way to the hallway. In the shadows, I saw my escape had been successful. Leo and Splinter were talking leader stuff and Mikey was inflicting his mouth on Donnie's sore ears. I smirked.

Yes, I was hungry; I finished my last piece and walked along the dark corridors. Realizing my destination wasn't my room; I slowed my pace to not make any sound. There was movement in the dojo and shadows dances on the floor from under the door.

Carefully, I moved in front of the left door and with all the delicacy this body could muster I pushed every so lightly.

She was fast. The useless girl with the stick months ago was replaced with a professional. Her movements were fluid and swift. I felt my chest squeeze with… pride? Who knew a lost cause like her would be able to master the…

"Oof, ow." I found her on the floor rubbing her head. This person I recognize. We can't all be perfect. I stifled my grin before pushing the door open all the way.

"Raph, hey!" she was on her feet in an instant and leaned on the spear for support. Within a few strides I was almost at her side. Her skin glistened in the warm light and her eyes were wild and alert. My muscles flexed on their own and I felt a little nervous. Nervous? No. I was full. I ate a lot of pizza. But not _too_ much. You can never have too much pizza.

"Where did you guys go?" she asked, wiping the sweat from her forehead. The last time she was this sweaty was when I was forced to take care of her. She looks… My eyes scanned her toned body. She wore tight sweats and a tank top. This was the least amount of clothes I've seen her in. Mikey's going to have a fit.

"Just up top for some stuff. You know Donnie and his go-go gadgets." I laughed nervously.

"Mhm. No run ins with the Foot?" she crossed her arms and waited_. Is this what they call 'women's intuition'? Scary._ _There's no keeping secrets from you is there? _No that that was going to stop be from trying.

"Nope. Just and easy night on the town."

She raised her arm and reached just past my head. Bringing her hand down she held a nickel size piece of my shell. She turned the shell in her hand, her fingers brushing over the rough edges. Her head whipped up to meet my eyes.

"You guys should be more careful. If you lose any more like this what would protect you?" She stuffed the piece of shell in her pocket and walked to the left wall. Grabbing her towel she marched back to my side.

"Did you guys at least save me a piece of pizza?"

"What pizza?" _Oops, wrong move._

Her expression deadpanned while her free hand jutted for my face. Her thumb swiped the side of my mouth, brushing off the remaining crumbs.

"Mikey ate the last one." I lied.

"I'll beat him up later." She sighed and hugged the towel.

My mouth moved and I couldn't help but smile. _That's my girl–Whoa… what?_

Before I could say anything else she was already moving towards the exit.

"Hey," her voice called out.

"Yeah." I spun around, hoping she didn't hear my thoughts. Cause they were wrong. Stupid thoughts.

"I'm not as bad as I once was, you know, training wise. You guys could join me or I could join you guys, if that's okay. I promise I won't hurt you again."

_Hurt me?_ I almost chocked. Swallowing down my amusement I nodded and rubbed my chin, contemplating the idea.

"If that's something you'd like."

"Yeah, that would be fun." She smiled. "Oh, and you should probably get Don to take that out for you." She pointed to her back before she left me in the dojo by myself.

_What?_ I turned my head and tried to reach behind my back. I couldn't see anything. I waltzed over to the mirror and pursed my lips. I had a few cuts and the distinct new groove at the top of my carapace were she picked off a piece of broken shell. Turning around I found a single shuriken in the center of my shell.

_Shell_.

* * *

"Eight-hundred and thirty-two, eight-hundred and thirty-three…"

"Keep going!"

"No, no, no, no. Lose!"

"This is amazing."

I continued my pace and pushed myself up and then back down, repeating the process. How long have I been doing pushups? Fifteen? Twenty minutes? Ugh. Why was I doing this again? Right, there was a discussion and then Leo and Mikey made a bet I couldn't reach one thousand in thirty minutes. How I got thrown into this is still beyond me. But all kidding aside, who am I to turn down a challenge?

"We need to make this harder." Donnie decided, and I knew he was still counting. Multitasking genius.

"Let's put weights on his back!"

"They'll slip off."

"You sit on his back."

"Me? Not a chance, Mikey you do it."

"But I want to stand near B–"

"Got it." I heard her voice say and a second later I felt a new pressure on my back. Did she just climb on my shell?

"Beau, no offense, but your little hundred pound body won't really do anything." Leo smiled kindly and crossed his arms to look at a sulking Mikey.

"I am not a hundred pounds. I'm one-thirty five of pure muscle." She mused.

"I thought girl's don't talk about their weight?" Mike whispered loudly.

"When the only people around her are 500 hundred lbs, there's not much use hiding your weight."

"Well, you're sitting on the heaviest. So, he's pushing up around seven-hundred pounds now, I believe. Including Beau?"

"That's about right."

"What do you think it would take to…"

I wasn't going to mention that her added 'weight' hadn't deterred my strength in the least. Like a feather.

"Hey," a quiet voice sounded beside my ear. "Hurry up, I wanna show you something really cool."

"More cool than this?" I mocked with a soft chuckle, my body shaking in the process.

"Ow, don't laugh. I'm on my stomach, it hurts." She giggled quietly, "Come on Greenie, let's finish this quickly. We both know you can do this. Hurry up."

So demanding. She's right of course, but seriously.

"Oh, we're picking up pace. And with eleven minutes to go!" Leo rejoiced.

"Beau, move over, I'm hopping on."

"Mikey, you won't fit!"

"Sure I will."

"Nine-hundred and ninety-seven, ninety- eight, ninety-nine, one thousand!" Donnie finished counting.

"Piece of pizza." I voiced and the weight on my back chuckled.

"But I don't want to give up my video game time tonight!" Mikey whined while Leo smirked to himself.

"Come on." The small weight lifted and I stood, feeling the blood rush down my body. Without looking back I followed her out the doors and down the halls to the entrance of the lair. Down the tunnels, I recognized we were nearing the dome.

"The dome?" I asked.

"Shh." She laughed and I couldn't help but smile. _Why was I smiling?_

Once we could see the light the dome emitted we slowed down to a walk. Inside, it was the same as ever: beautiful. I remember when we had found it years ago. Master Splinter hated us going out for too long. We would only stay and hour or two every day before we would head back not to alarm Sensei. With every new hour we spent we had mapped out everything there was to find. We even knew how many stalagmites there were. Well, at least Donnie did.

I turned my attention towards the girl who let her hand trail over every pillar she passed as we rounded corners and trekked downwards. She turned back to make sure I was following before she would turn another corner. How would I break it to her that everything in here we've already seen? Even so, I followed. We circled a few more corners and pillars.

Pivoting on her tiptoe she faced me fully, shooting me a wink. She grinned mischievously before ducking under a fallen pillar. Cheeky. Not able to crawl under, I picked up my jaunt and vaulted over the pillar. She was marching a little faster, ducking under pillars and squeezing through tight spaces I could hardly get through.

"Hey, slow down. I'm not a humanly tiny as you. I'm not even human, actually." I voiced before ducking over a low stalagmite. I waited for her laughter or any kind of response.

"Hey." I said louder. I looked around and found nothing. Jumping over another fallen pillar I still couldn't find her.

"Hey, don't get lost." I tried to listen but could only hear the drumming of blood in my ears.

"B–"

"Raph." Her voice cut through all other sound. _Yes?_ My mind responded automatically. I reeled around and found her standing close to a pillar and the wall of the dome. We made it to the end, I noticed.

She smiled and squeezed through a crevice the stalagmite and wall made.

"Hey, wait." I felt the wall and pushed the pillar. It was too small for me to fit. Grabbing one of my sai I drover it into the pillar and wretched it to the right. The crack was very loud in the dome and I worried it would disrupt the stalactite on the roof.

Nothing. I pushed some more and with a loud popping sound the pillar broke up just under my head, allowing me to breaking the connection on the bottom and picking up the trunk of a pillar, depositing it on the ground beside the small cave, or was it a tunnel?

The space was tight and my shell grazed the walls of the little tunnel. A light shone on my feet then enveloped my body as I reached the end of the channel, only to get stuck. Unfortunately for me, the walls narrowed a little too much to let me through.

"Hey, I need your hel…"

"My help? Are you stuck?" she did nothing to hide the huge grin spreading across her face.

"Just a little." A voiced quietly.

"Here." she laughed and grabbed my arm and pulled to no avail.

"Just wait." She positioned my bent leg so she could stand on my knee. Peering through the small space over my head she fit her arm through the space and felt around. Her whole arm disappeared to the hilt in the small space beside my head, pulling our bodies extremely close. Her breath racked my neck as she tried to figure out the problem.

"There, turn to your left… no, your other left and slouch a little lower… almost. There – whoa!" obeying her orders we popped out of the enclosed space, tumbling forward. Catching her arm, I tugged her close to my chest and braced myself against another stalagmite.

"Thanks." We said at the same time. Looking just passed her I could finally see where I was. It was completely new to me. We would have never found this place what with our size. Inside the walls of the dome there was almost its own miniature version. The cave was around the size of a small tennis court and the roof around twenty feet high. A few feet in front of us a ledge dipped down into a small body of calm water. In the center of the pool was a tiny island that would fit maybe three two of me lying down. The light was a strange glow; it was cool and warm all at the same time.

"I'll race you to the island." She yelled before running for the drop.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on there Pocahontas." I grabbed her before she could dive off the edge.

"Hey."

"You don't know what's in the water." I stared down at the blue-green water with curiosity.

"I've already gone in. It's fine." She started taking off her sweater.

"Slow down there tiger." I chuckled and pulled the garment down once again. She frowned but not for long. Her smile returned as she looked fondly at her secret discovery.

I grinned. She was a small ball of excitement. I couldn't tell if she was going to continue to behave or jump in the pool. I've never had to keep guessing with someone. The only person I have ever needed to be on top of was Mikey... I frowned. She was smart like Donnie, caring like Leo, troublesome like Mikey. Oh my shell, she's my brothers!

"Raph?" her voice was unsure.

"Yeah." I fumbled.

"Do you not like it?" her hands fidgeted with the hem of her sweater.

"No, it's not that at all." I smiled and raised my hand to pat her head. Before the motion could proceed I caught myself and rubbed the back of my neck. I sighed and looked about the cavern.

She was like my brothers and yet she wasn't. Thank shell I got over that soon enough. Have another brother wasn't on my list of wants. My mouth turned up in amusement. What was even on my list of wants?

My eyes followed the wall and then down to the human. She nodded and then turned to smile at me. My mouth echoed hers.

All of a sudden a low growl sounded in the cave.

My instincts were automatic. My weapons were in my hands in an instant and I had stepped in front of the girl. What would be my best approach? I scolded myself for not paying attention to my surroundings. The sound came again and I turned around to face the girl whose hand was on her stomach. _Oh_.

She laughed and mocked my defensive stance. _Psh, whatever. It wasn't that funny._ I put away my weapons and crossed my arms to appear more relaxed.

"You were so fast." She wheezed.

"Ninja." I tapped my plastron nodding. "Alrighty Indiana Jones, let's go get some food." I motioned back to the tiny exit.

"You go first. I'll push you."

"Not a chance. Go."

With a huff, she scampered to the little tunnel and disappeared.

_Oh boy._ I ducked and wedged myself through the tunnel. The walls were tight, but I had a better bearing on them this time around. Breaking free on the other side, I found her waiting for me.

We walked back through the maze of stalagmite and down the damp tunnels. We were almost at the entrance to the lair when I felt her stare.

"What?" I asked without looking down.

"Nothing." She looked away.

Inside she ran to the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge. At the table she sat down with a container of spaghetti. I sat on the other end of the table. Throwing back her food as fast as she could I was worried she would choke. Man oh man could this girl eat.

I wonder what her favorite food is_?_ I can't cook to save anyone's life. Mikey knows a bit…if I asked him... That's the worse idea I have ever had. I would never hear the end of it. It's probably something weird like monkey brains or sushi. Ugh. Oh my goodness, her face is a mess. Can she even see herself? Shell, she looks like a cannibal. What if she likes turtle soup? And she was worried _we_ were the monsters. Little do we know, she's going to boil us in a pot.

With her hand she drew it across her mouth, still leaving a smear beside her lower lip.

"You got a…" I pointed to my face.

"Oh." She wiped her mouth again. It was still there.

"No, right there." I now pointed to her face. She tried again and failed.

"Seriously." I stood and walked to her side of the table.

"It's right… here." I captured her chin and swiped my thumb across her lips.

Were her eyes always this green? I frowned at the pain in my chest.

"Are we interrupting something?" Leo's voice wrenched me from my thoughts. Walking into the kitchen to join us, my brothers sat around the table. Don, stealing my original spot left me with the one beside the girl. Before I could take my seat, Mikey rushed to my side and stole it.

"We're watching a horror movie, Beau. I hear it's really scary." He beamed.

"Sure." She smiled and went to clean her empty bowl.

"Awesome! I'll go get it set up!" he raced to the T.V.

Smart kid. He looses his video game privileges for the night and somehow still gets the television. A yawn escaped my lips and I settled to join Mikey on the couches.

I took my usual seat on the smaller couch adjacent to the T.V.

"It's going to be so good." Mikey hummed happily. Yes, unfortunately my weirdo brother was one of those who laughed at horror movies. I, 'course, have never been fazed by horror and Donnie was questionably fascinated by the special effects. Leader Leo: nuff said.

I heard the microwave in the kitchen hum to life, proceeding to a pleasant sound of popping. Once snacks were in order the others dove for the last couch. Mikey fought hard, somehow managing to squeeze his body in between Leo and Don, leaving the girl with no place to sit.

_Chivalry_, I scoffed. And these knuckleheads call themselves ninjas.

Her eyes scanned the floor and then the full couch of turtles.

_Fiiiine_. With an exaggerated sigh I moved my heavy legs from the other side of the couch making enough room for another. She'll soon find out I need all the room I can get.

Her highness then took her seat on the right side. Her small bowl of popcorn was clasped in between her hands and her shoulders bounced in laughter at something one of my brothers must have said. _She has perfect teeth._ The T.V. started making noises and Mikey and Donnie were fighting over the remote.

"Raph, lights." Leo voiced.

"Yup." I grabbed a pellet from my back satchel and flicked it across the room, hitting the light switch dead on. At once the room was doused in black. Previews didn't take long and the movie began. It was one of those slasher films with what Mikey liked to call 'jump scares'.

My mind decided to occupy its time differently, going through different training regimes or wondering if the next time we ordered pizza we would try the new Canadian Poutine Wonder. I knew what the Internet was and Canada seemed like a really funky town. Riding polar bears, and penguins used at traffic cones? Maybe we would be considered normal in Canada. I should bring it up with Master Splinter. You know, I wouldn't be surprised in Sensei came from Canada. That would explain a lot.

_Hmm?_ My thoughts were deterred by the sudden nudge against my arm. Peering carefully to my right I found the human strangling a pillow with her hands, her eyes glued to the television. I turned my focus to the movie and noticed the scene was getting pretty intense and blood was going everywhere. Curious, I peeked back at the girl. Her mouth was a tight line and her whole body was tense. _Idiot_. If she didn't want to watch a scary movie she could have just said so. I'm pretty sure my dotting brother would have had no problem watching a Disney princess movie if she asked.

A small noise escaped her lips, as another actress in the movie was ripped apart.

Mikey, on the other hand was glued to the T.V. for the complete opposite reason. _Way to woo her Mikey. She's really enjoying this_; I scoffed to myself and shook my head.

_Oh_. Another nudge/jump. My mind focused of her irregular breathing. _Breath girl, you're gonna have a heart attack._ You see! This! _This_ is how she should have acted on our first meeting. Scared. I'd even say terrified. Seriously look at her! She's shaking. Now this would have been a more appropriate answer.

Another jump accompanied by a gasp. Through the darkness, I trained my eyes on the girl getting closer and closer to my side. Okay, I admit, this is not making me happy. For once I am actually glad she wasn't frightened seeing four giant mutants.

What if I just let her know I'm here? Would she feel less afraid? I tried to test my theory. With a yawn, I stretched out my arms. Instead of returning them to my side I let one fall against the back of the couch. Mission accomplished. I waited. Nothing. Mission failed.

She jumped again, tugging the pillow to her chest. The movie only seemed to get worse with every scene. Anything and everything seemed to jump out and scare the viewers. Wither every jump scare her fists clenched tighter and tighter. Her eyes glistened in the light of the T.V.

_Ugh, I can't watch. Oh!_

Nervously, my hand snaked around the side of her head and covered the top half of her head, blocking her view. Her quick intake of breath told me the spell was broken and her mind was no longer focused on the television.

After a second her body relaxed and she slowly nestled back into the couch. During some moments in the film, I could feel the flutter of eyelashes. After a few minutes even that had subsided.

My thumb, ever so lightly grazed the top of her head. Her hair was soft and I pushed the urge to touch it again. Human hair didn't feel so bad. Not at all like Splinter, thank shell.

Minutes passed and then an hour. The movie had to be almost over. Almost everyone in the film was dead or dying.

My hand followed the movement of her head until a weight fell against my arm. I turned my head and looked down. _Asleep?_

I gently peeled away my fingers one by one. As suspected, her eyes were closed and her breathing was even. _Uhh_. I figured it was better than her having a heart attack.

My whole body tensed as her body moved then sunk against my own. My heart raced. _Oh, please don't wake up. Lord knows that'll be awkward for everyone. _

Nothing. Movements ceased, signaling the coast was clear.

I relaxed and noticed the room darkened significantly and then the screen turned to credits.

The other couch moved and Mikey stood and stretched, his mouth opening to say something: Probably loud. I moved fast eyeing the bowl of popcorn and lunged, flicking a kernel directly into Mikey's mouth.

"Ack!" he choked. "Ra…"

I raised my hand to my lips and warned him with a finger gliding across my throat then pointed to him. Curious, he dawned on the human being sleeping beside me.

Donnie and Leo yawned then turned in my direction. Seeing the girl they smiled.

"I'm off to bed. Donnie?" Leo turned to his half asleep brother who only moaned in response.

"I'll just hang out here for – whoa!" Mikey was tugged away by a sleepy Donnie.

"But what about Beau!" he whispered hoarsely. Soon, him and the others disappeared into the hall towards their respective rooms. _Thanks, Donnie Darko._

_"But what about Beau?" He's right. What do I do with you?_

I sighed and shook my head. No time for teenage angst. I stood and picked her up before she could fall against the couch. In my arms, she rubbed her head against the plates of my plastron. Her fingernails scratched absentmindedly against the ridged surface.

At once, a shiver crawled up my spine. _Whoa_.

Shaking my head, my feet moved from the living room area, down the hall towards the last room at the end of the tunnel. Pushing the door open with my foot, I was greeted by a warm light emitted by a small lamp. I found her bed easy enough and set her down. Drawing the covers up and over her shoulders I looked down and felt a sense of ease.

_So, horror movies are not on the list? Dully noted,_ I smirked and was about to turn away when a paper on her dresser caught my attention. I picked up the paper I now realized was a drawing. It was the dome. _Hmm_. On the dresser I found more sketches.

_Raph, are you snooping?_ No. They're out there in the open, her own fault.

There was a penciled drawing of Leo meditating and one of Donnie, asleep in his chair surrounded by tools and parts of machinery. A few were of Mikey doing Mikey things. My hand grazed a new picture. It was me. I was smiling and mountains were lightly sketched in the distance. _When did she…_

I frowned. _Why would she draw a monster?_

The paper was smooth and delicate. The thought of ripping it up had popped into my head more than once already. She would be furious.

With a heavy sigh, I dropped the drawing and set for the door. Before I closed the door completely, I could see her through the crack, nestling deeper into her blankets.

Thankfully, the door closed quietly. Retracing my steps, I glided my hands over the wall until I met my door. Finding the bed wasn't hard.

_Silly girl_, I frowned before my mind couldn't form any more coherent thoughts.

* * *

A loud rumble and vibrations woke me. I was still on my bed not having moved. _I thought Donnie fixed that_, were my first thoughts.

I yawned and remembered the last year's damage. We'd lost a whole tunnel from the water erosion in one week! Come summer, snow melts. Where does the water go? Down. You kinda had your house problems. Flooded basements, hah. Try the whole left wing! The day thirteen-year-old Donnie installed those drainers was a day we all rejoiced in our little Einstein.

The thundering continued for another few seconds before subsiding.

_That was close, maybe a couple door dow…_

I shot out of my bed and launched myself at the door, not bothering with the handle. The end of the hall was hazed with dust and the ground was covered with debris.

Her door was demolished and inside her room was unrecognizable. The entire roof had caved in, covering everything in dark muted colors.

Where I was sure her bed had been was now a pile of stone and dust.

"Beau."


	8. Chapter 8

**It's short... I know. I just thought ya'll deserved something. **

* * *

Questions!

Q: Is this post or pre-movie?

A: This is AU but the setting and character are the 2014 TMNT movie. Muscular and shit.

Q: How old is Beau?

A: Beau is 22.

Q: How old are the turtles?

A: They are in their mid 20's.

Q: Is Beau southern?

A: No.

Q: Will we get a Beau's POV?

A: No. Well. That's not really my mission with this story. My story is revolving around Raph. Does that mean there won't be any special chapters with Beau's POV? Hmmm. Maybe there will be. But That will be a special.

Q: Will Beau get together with Raph?

A: Fuck yeah.

* * *

THANK you for your comments. Reading them is the best part.

* * *

Chapter 8

My hands dug through the rubble, ripping at every rock and stone. It was hard to see. Why was it so hard to see? I felt my eyes water with all the dust in the air. Behind me I could hear my brothers shouting, calling her name.

_No. No no no no. I was just here. She was fine. _

My hands arms wrapped around a huge boulder and with ease I moved it to the side. My strength was startling even to me. I managed to move four more huge chunks of roof. Time escaped me. It felt like hours and mere seconds all at once. I wouldn't be surprised if it were only a minute since I had found the destruction.

"Raph!" a loud voice caught my attention. I dug through the shards of cement and pushed another load out of the way. I was angry. Angry this happened. Angry my brother's weren't doing anything. Angry that I didn't have the time to yell at them.

"Raph." Hands grabbed my shoulders and brought me upright. It was Leo. His hand found the back of my neck and held me there, having no choice but to meet his gaze.

"Leo, she's… Beau… she's…" why couldn't my voice form the proper words and why was Leo staring at me with a concerned smile? Maybe he wasn't smiling. Why was it so dark? The power must have cut out.

I heard a crack and a dim fluorescent glow lit the side of Leo's face.

"I want one too." A higher voice asked.

My heart skipped a beat.

"Thanks – whoa! Oh man, this is crazy. Hey have you guys seen Lord of the Rings? You know, 'the way is shut'. Goblins? Hobbits? Nothing? Okay."

I moved to the sound of the voice. Where was she? Moving forward I stepped over pieces of debris and cut through the half circle my brothers made.

"Raph. Do you see this? I just left for a second to go to the, hmm, you don't need to know that. And then this rumble and… the fu – what happened to your hands?" she hopped onto a rock and grabbed one of my hands hanging limply at my side. I looked down and saw the scraped up hand held in hers. I melted at the warmth of her fingers.

_ She's alive._

"We need to get you cleaned up." She pulled.

_She's alive._ I didn't know what to do. There were a multitude of things that passed through y mind and a good half of them didn't make any sense. I held my ground.

"Hey, come on. Let's go." She urged.

Why wouldn't my feet move? I tied to speak then realized I hadn't even opened my mouth. _She's alive. How? No wait, she told me. Why wasn't I listening?_

"Raph?" her voice was soft.

"Raph." His wasn't.

"Raph, you go get bandaged up and we'll start clearing out this mess. You did a lot already." Leo's authority was sound. As if the radio had just been turned on I could hear my brothers speaking and making a ruckus.

I felt the pull and followed. Down the hall, through the rubble, across the great-room and to the kitchen. I was seated on one of the chairs and faced outward. A second later she was back with the thoroughly used med kit. I took a peek at my hands and frowned. They weren't as bad as they thought. Just a few cuts and scrapes. Leo just wanted me to get out of the way. What a tool.

I heard the crack and then a cool yellow glow filled the room.

"These things will never not be fun." She shook the glow stick in her hand and smiled as it lit up brighter and brighter, before putting the rod in her mouth.

She peered down at my hands and shook her head.

"Ew shud pee more car full." She mumbled then chuckled at the distortion in her words. I barely felt the sting the salve did to my hands before they were wrapped up in white bandages.

"Deh arnt dat bad, oh – bleh, I've seen you with worse. You'll be fine." She threw me her usual cheeky smile and tapped the glow stick against her collar bone. Her eyes bore into mine and I found myself incapable of looking away.

"Ra…"

"I, uh," I broke the spell and stumbled for words.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a little carried away, you know."

"That's okay." Her head nodded then looked down at my hands.

"Sorry bout your room."

"Psh, that's okay, there wasn't anything worth any value." She waved off absentmindedly.

_Worth any value?_ She was an amazing artist. Was she not upset her drawings were ruined? Her face was a mask. I couldn't tell what she was really thinking. Leo often wore that mask. My jaw clenched. I wanted to know what she was thinking. That wasn't even a question anymore.

"Come on Mr.T, let's go check up on the rest of the A-Team." She chuckled to herself and patted my arm before trudging off to the hall. I followed like a lost puppy.

* * *

"Well, we managed to heave out the dresser which most of your clothes are in good condition. If anything, they're just a little dirty. The bed is destroyed and the room for now is stable."

"She's not going to stay in here tonight, is she?" Mikey turned to Leo expectantly.

"No." Leo, rubbed his chin.

"There are other rooms on the east side. No, that's too far."

"She can have my room!" Mikey sounded hopeful.

"Mikey, I wouldn't even let The Foot share your room. Hm, maybe The Foot."

"Could take mi…" Don paused then reconsidered his idea. "There might be an angry mouse robot in my room. I have yet to locate him." His head dipped down sheepishly.

"She can have–"

"Mikey, no!" we boomed together.

My arms crossed over my plastron as I fought for more options. There's always…

"What about the little room across from mine?" the words left my mouth.

"The room of Horrors?!" they gawked in my direction.

Shell, I shouldn't have opened my mouth. Why didn't I think about it a little longer? Of course it's a bad idea. The memories clouded my mind, causing me to shiver.

"Room of Horrors?" she asked not bothering to hold back a smile.

"Beau, it's terrible. Only Master Splinter goes in there almost every day. Terrifying." Mikey rubbed his biceps. "Only Raph has been brave enough to take the room right across from it."

"What's wrong with it?" she cocked her head to the side curiously.

"You don't wanna kn – hey wait!"

She bounded down the hall, not waiting for our response. Our minds clicked into place at once. We tried to scurry after her only to get lodged in the door.

"Move, numbshell!"

"I can't! I'm stuck!"

"One at a time."

"Me first."

"Move!"

A crack sounded and the four of us fell to the ground, taking the outer rim of the doorframe with us.

"Oops." Mikey chuckled. Looks like her room is gonna need a little bit of fixing up for sure.

Rushing down the hall, we stopped before the door and peered inside.

"Hello, little guys. No one told me you were here. All locked up by yourself. You must be so lonely." Her finger dipped into the water of the giant fish tank.

"Beau! Get away." Mikey's voice pitched.

"What's wrong? They just want some love." She cooed. Swishing her finger in the water before turning to us.

"Back away from the tank, slowly."

"Get out of your shells."

The glow of the tank outlined her dark frame. Her body looked tiny compared to the thirty-eight full-grown red-bellied piranhas. Another one of Mikey's pets-gone-wrong. Listen, he thought the two were gold fish. Wrong. Fortunately for the piranhas, Splinter was fascinated. We were thrilled at first and then a few months down the road, Mikey brought back a lost cat. While trying to locate the owners of the cat there was an un foreseen…accident.

My eyes found the half eaten collar at the corner of the tank.

"Look how cute they are!" she chimed, looking to us. The giant piranhas circle her silhouette greedily.

"Yup, real cute. Now come here." I motioned with my hand.

"I don't mind this room. It's cozy." She looked around the dark room. "It just needs, ah there we are." She ran up to us and flicked on the light switched. At once the fish dispersed into hiding.

"Perfect!"

"Beau, do you really like this room?" Leo gulped.

"She's a little _ehn_ in the head, eh?" Mikey drew a circle beside his head.

"You're just realizing this now?" I mumbled.

"Yeah, it's great."

"Then it's settled, this will be your room till we fix your _real_ room." Leo put heavy emphasis on the 'real', while eyeing the tank distastefully.

"She still needs a bed." Donnie realized with a yawn.

"She can have mine." I vocalized without thinking. But really, compared to Mikey's mess, Don's rock solid bed, Leo's humble cot, mine _was_ the best option. I could always go back to using a hammock. I smiled. The only reason I'd given up my hammock was cause the other's called it uncivilized and bought me a bed for my birthday. _Our birthday._ Whatever.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes were clear and awake. I nodded.

"O-kay." Leo rolled his eyes and yawned. "We'll move it first thing in the morning, first let's get some sl – oh right. Beau you can sleep in my room tonight if you like."

"You can sleep with m-"

"Take mine. I'll bunk with Leo." I stretched and headed for Leo's room before he could argue.

"No wait. I, uh...shell." Leo fumbled for words. I could hear them giving her encouraging words and saying their 'goodnights'.

I followed the narrow hall until I found my brother's room. _Clean_ would be the first word I would use to define the space. _Not mine_ would be a close second.

I took a seat on the floor and crossed my legs. _Will she be safe in my room? Oh my shell! What does my room even look like? A disaster! Shell!_

Sprinting to the door I raced down the hall, passing Leo.

"Hey, where are you going? Wait. Never mind. If it means you don't need to stay…" I couldn't make out the rest.

My long strides brought me there in seconds. The door was open. Perfect. Easy to sneak in. Inside, I stared at the ground. Okay, it wasn't that bad. Not bad at all. The only thing that would be considered messy would be the blanket on the ground from where I had hurriedly escaped. But if it's on the ground then… she wasn't in the bed. _If she isn't here, then where…_

"Raph?" Her voice sounded startled. I reeled around and crossed my arms.

"Where were you?" I asked with a tone a little harsher than I had expected.

"I was…" I looked her up and down and noted her soot covered pajamas and dirty hands that seemed to hold something. A piece of paper? Did she go back to that room?

"Did you go back to that room?" my voice rose.

"Yes. I was just seeing if I could find-"

"Any answer you give is not good enough. You will not go back there without one of us with you. It's dangerous." I growled. Her brows pulled together and arms mimicked mine defensively. I pissed her off. _Yeah, well. Too bad. _

"Do you understand?" I asked again.

Her eyes were fierce and there was something else as well.

"Fine."

_Fine?_

She moved around me, bumping my arm as she walked passed.

"Fine?"

"Fine." She repeated with a sigh. Finding the bed, she sat down and hugged her knees to her chest.

I grabbed the blanket off the floor and faced the bed. She was so confusing. I shook my head and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." My voice was sharp and yet a small grin crept across her mouth.

We sat there for a little while. Her eyes were focused on the ground while mine never left her face. A dark smudge ran just under her eye. It took all my will power to let it be. She let out a sigh and licked her lips.

Raising her head she stared at me. Wait, no, I was staring at her.

I stood immediately.

"I'll let you sleep. Sorry," I paused, my back to her. "I didn't mean to yell."

I didn't move. Why wasn't I moving? _Com'n Raph, use your training._ My muscles, strained in protest. _Go. Now. Let's go!_

"Goodnight." I forced the word from my mouth and punched through the invisible barrier keeping me in place. I took a step forward.

"Raph."

"Yes?" I said too soon, turning on my heel to see her face again.

"Could you stay until I fall asleep?" I could see her regret the words at once.

"Actually, never mind. That's a little childish isn't it? Goodnight." Wrapping herself in the blanket she turned to face the wall.

I pursed my lips. _I should go._ My eyes glared at the door then back at the bed. _Shell._

I sat on the floor and crossed my legs. My carapace leaned gently on the side of the bed. Closing my eyes I felt the bed move and her breath lightly grazed my neck. I must have been really tired cause I felt like melting right then and there on the ground. I yawned.

"Thank you." She whispered.

_'Shut up and go to sleep'_ would have been my first choice. _'You're welcome'_ would deem the better answer. Instead…

"Anything for you."

* * *

Everything was warm and bright. I was outside and the blue sky held fluffy pink clouds. In front of me I saw a cabin. It looked really familiar. Oh right. This was _her_ cabin. I turned around looking for something. Behind me was the lake my brother's and I visited every summer when we were kids. The water was always perfect temperature. At the edge I dipped my hand into the water. Freezing. At once everything faded and I was brought back to reality.

I opened my eyes and found Mikey crouched in front of me. Not realizing I was awake he snickered to himself. I noticed my hand had been placed in a bowl of freezing water. _Michelangelo._

As if on cue, our eyes met.

"Good morning?" his voice pitched.

I was up and had him in a choke hold in less than a second.

"Okay. Yup. I deserve this." He wheezed.

_Not enough._ I remembered the bowl of water. Probably remembering the same thing Mikey's eyes grew huge.

"Now Raph, let's not jump to – holy ice cream sandwich batman!"

I poured the water down the inside of his plastron. His screams were music to my ears. Satisfied, I let go. He was up and bouncing around, water dripping everywhere.

"Wow, that was refreshing!" Mikey was still jumping around, liked a soccer player getting ready to join the field.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"Almost noon. Beau said you were asleep and she couldn't wake you. I thought, she can't be talking about Raph, he hasn't been like that since we were kids. I would know. I couldn't get within a few hundred feet before you would wake up. So, I told her she was crazy and then she punched me. A lover's quarrel, I know. I'm all grown up. I was wondering if…"

"She's gone?" I whispered and noticed the bed was empty.

"Well, not gone, dude. She's just eating cereal. Don't tell her I tried to prank you. She said if I tried anything I would regret it. She can be kinda scary sometimes. You know? Kinda reminds me of y…"

"Yeah, okay, Mikey." I hoped that would stop his lips from moving. Before he could resume I bolted for the door. Food. That really did sound like a good idea. But why didn't she wake me? Better question yet, why was I still in my room. I fell asleep?

I frowned, sauntering down the hall I was greeted with the warm kitchen light on the other side of the great room. Just as Mikey had said, she was eating her cereal at the table. My other brothers were there as well. Leo, tending to dishes while Donnie and the girl conversed.

"Well, hello Raph. So nice of you to finally join us for the day." Leo grinned and set out another bowl. I rubbed my eyes and took a seat, making a grab for the cereal.

"Therefore, to end the proportions of loss more than the greater value, I rotated the…"

Shell, how does she listen to that robot? It's too early in the morning for anything other than food. Maybe a good workout next? Oh, now that sounds relaxing.

Reaching for the milk I began pouring.

"But of course the receptors convulsed to the point of breaking, bringing me no choice but to – Beau? Are you even listening?"

I looked up and found her eyes on me. The corner of her mouth turned up slightly then all at once she smiled. Her eyes went from mine to lower and all of a sudden I felt self-conscious. I was warm and cold and…wet? I looked down.

"Shell!" I cursed, now aware the milk had completely overflowed. Immediately, her head turned back to Donnie and nodded.

"In conclusion the matter of converging is unsustainable." Her voice held such confidence.

"Correct! Which brought me to the prospect of…"

_Ah shell. Why am I always an idiot in front of her? I can't do one damn thing right. _

I caught the towel Leo threw my way and cleaned up the mess before sitting down again. The cereal was crunchy, but I knew it would only be too soon before it would become a soggy mess.

_Stupid milk._ I frowned and shoveled another spoonful in my mouth.

"So Beau, how did you sleep?" Leo sat on one of the vacant seats. I couldn't help but glance in her direction.

"Pretty good."

_Pretty good? I sat there all night and the best you could say was pretty good?_

"That's good. We'll move Raph's bed for you today and get you all setup for your new room."

"I can help."

"It's a little heavy." Leo noted.

"No problem."

"Okay, we'll do it right after you eat."

That would mean I would get to use my hammock again.A grin spread over my face and I took another spoonful. _Ugh. Soggy._

"Done." She took her empty bowl and threw it in the sink. All of s sudden Don's belt began to beep and flash red. Red, that's never a good sign.

"Guys!" Donnie stood up abruptly, sending the chair flying backwards. Before it could clatter onto the ground, Leo's foot caught the back and launched it upright.

"And lady. Sorry Beau." Don quickly remedied.

"You are forgiven. Carry on." She smiled but obviously curious as to the sudden outburst. And by the look my brother bore, it wasn't a good sign.

"The Foot just broke into the Academy of Sciences."

"Why?" Leo crossed his arms.

"There's not much there. There are higher establishments far greater than… though, they have been on the break to curing Alzheimer's disease. But honestly, more failures then results. There was this one time…" Donnie stopped. "Oh no."

"What 'Oh no.'?" I frowned.

"About a year ago they discovered a new way to divided and compact certain strains from the Filoviridae family. They _thought_ they had seen a certain healing prosperities within the strain and henceforth tried to extract the virion and commix it with compatible dna. Their testing was ambivalent, so they began human trials…" My brother grew silent.

"And?" Leo urged.

"It was a mistake. They liquidated all research and data except for one small vile that they keep under quarantine." He sighed, "They call is T-13."

When no one said anything, Don rubbed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"The 'T' stands for the number 2. It means 213. It was the longest survival time after infected."

"Two-hundered and thirteen hours?" The girl whispered.

"Two-hundered and thirteen… minutes." Don corrected.

"That's less than four hours." Leo's mind was working over the information provided.

"Leo, if they get a hand on that vile…"

"I know. They can't. We have to go."

My body surged with energy. Instantly, my muscled tightened and I felt the familiar adrenaline course through my veins. _Time to beat up some Feet._

"I'm coming with you guys."

_That was wrong._ Those were my first thoughts. Wrong: cause the voice didn't belong to any of my brothers. Wrong: in the way that there was no way in shell that was happening. _Wrong._

"No." I didn't need to hear what my brothers had to say.

"What do you mean 'no'? I've been training for months. I've heard enough stories to know that the Foot aren't as well trained as all of you. And I think I hold myself pretty well."

"Beau, I have to agree with Raph." Leo's words were strong but his eyes trapped in hers were breaking.

"Her progress has very much exceled in the past few… she could wait in the car?" Don shrugged.

"She couldn't swat a fly out of the air.." I mumbled so she could hear.

"_You_ shut your big mouth, Hulk." She gave me a fierce gaze before returning to the Leader.

"Wha'd you call me?"

"Whoa there, don't go green." She mocked.

"I'm already–"

"Seriously, you two." Leo winced and rubbed the inner corners of his eyes.

"Leo, you could use an extra pair of eyes. I could stand watch and give you guys a heads up in anyone's coming. I know the building and there are more windows than walls. It would easy. Child's play even."

Her head cocked to the left, daring me to say something.

"She's not-"

"Raph." Leo held up his hand and peered from me to the girl. She stared at him with those huge eyes and I could practically see him fall ap – _Oh you little sh – she knew he was breaking. Shell!_

"We could use the extra eyes." He decided and made his way around the table.

"Yes!"

"Ugh!"

My brother slowed as he passed me. His face fell into a confused frown as he undoubtedly tried to read more into it. Thankfully, time was of the essence and his attention was sought elsewhere.

A small being pushed past, her hair bouncing as she ran to catch up. Her head reeled around only to give me face and stick out her tongue. _Wonderful. I've pissed her off again._

"She's staying in the car." I told myself. But even I knew that was going to be a problem.


End file.
